Who to choose?
by MioneJeanPotter
Summary: It is Hermione's fourth year at Hogwarts. There hasn't been any problem except for her nightmare and the tournament but Now, she have to sort out her feelings too. She's stuck in between. Who will she choose? Her best friend or her first love?
1. The Nightmare

_**CHAPTER ONE: NIGHTMARE**_

_Darkness. Constant darkness._

_As my eyes adjusted to the absence of light, I saw two (2) shadowy figures just a few feet in front of me. I squinted to see them better. I gasped as I saw Harry leaning against a tree. And then I saw HIM. His wand pointed at my best friend. They both turned towards me with emotions that I couldn't explain._

_Suddenly, I fell on my knees as the ground shook. Everything happened so quickly that I didn't know what was going on. Then, out of nowhere, a blinding jet of green light cut through the darkness. Even though I didn't hear who the caster was, I was positive that it was the Killing Curse. My eyes darted to the lifeless body sprawled across me then tears fell from my eyes._

_"Hermione..." Harry said with a weak voice._

_When you're hit with a killing curse, you won't have a chance to say your final words, so I didn't know how Harry managed to speak but I didn't care. I held his hand tightly and said, "No, Please Harry. Fight it." _

_"Hermione..." He said again but with a much firmer voice. _

_Then I started shaking. Or was I? No. A force was moving me. I shrugged it off and continued weeping. I couldn't lose my best friend._

_"Hermione..." He said, with a voice full of longing and worry._

_His voice was fainting and it seemed distant. far. Harry was fading and everything was a blur. I felt like I was being sucked into a black hole. Finally, I got tired of struggling and just let myself get carried and float along. All I know is that I couldn't forgive HIM for killing my best friend. I didn't actually see him cast the spell but he's the only one there._

_Since then, I have felt a growing hatred for CEDRIC DIGGORY._


	2. Relieved but Rude

**CHAPTER TWO: RELIEVED BUT RUDE**

"Hermione! Wake up!"

I jolted upright. Still breathing heavily, I said "I'm awa-"

But before I could finish my sentence, Harry cast a charm "AGUAMENTI!"

A burst of water erupted from Harry's wand, soaking me wet. "Ugh! Do you really have to do that?"

" I'm so sorry Hermione.. I didn't know what else to do to wake you up" He said sheepishly. "When I went down from the boys' dormitory, I saw you screaming and crying. I thought you are having a bad dream. Why are you sleeping here anyway?"

Just as Harry said it, I looked around me and realized that I was sitting in the Gryffindor common room. My eyes drifted to the now-wet table and saw my potions essay drenched in water. Suddenly, I remembered my nightmare. I stared at Harry blankly for a few seconds and engaged him in a very big hug.

"Oh Harry!" I was practically breaking down again at the thought of it.. "It was Horrible! Y-You were dying and calling my name with your last breath.. I couldn't take it!"

I felt Harry tense up but he hugged me too and patted my back. "Hermione.. It's just a bad dream. I'm here.." He pulled away and said "Look at me. I'm very much alive. Don't worry"

I nodded slowly as I wiped my tears away. Deciding to change the subject, I asked "Where's Ron?"

"Ah.. He was with me a while ago when you're still asleep, calmly asleep. But he said he will just meet us in the Great Hall. He's hungry"

I rolled my eyes playfully and said "He's always hungry! Anyway, you should go too.."

"Are you sure? You'll follow won't you?" He asked with concern.

I smiled a little and nodded "Yeah. I just need to rewrite my essay. I'll see you guys later"

He shrugged and left the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~"~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a few minutes, I finished my essay so I started to walk to the Great Hall. While I was walking through the corridors, I heard a familiar voice.

"Watch where you're going Loony!"

I followed the voice and saw Draco with Crabbe, Goyle and Luna.

"Oh I'm Sorry Draco.I was just looking where my shoes are." Luna asked with a soft and dreamy voice. "Have you, by any chance, seen them?"

Crabbe and Goyle snickered while holding Luna's shoes behind them.

"No, Loony. I have most certainly not. Maybe your make believe creatures did" Malfoy said in between laughs.

Luna nodded slowly and said "Oh.. maybe the Nargles got it again." She lets out a loud sigh and started to walk away.

"ACCIO shoes!" I spoke. The shoes came flying into my hands as they all turned towards me. "Oh look Luna. I found your shoes"

Luna smiled and ran to me "Thank you Hermione!" She glared at the boys and said "I shouldn't have asked you."

Draco's laugh echoed throughout the almost empty corridor "Loony and the Mudblood. Together!"

Luna looks as if she's ready to jinx Malfoy but I grabbed her hand and shook my head "They're not worth it"

We both started to walk away but before we could leave, we heard Draco let out a shriek. We turned around and saw him trying to control the blood from going out of his nose. Then I saw the one I've been dreading to see.

"My Father will hear about this Diggory!" Draco said before storming off with his "friends"

I looked at the floor as Cedric walked towards us. "You girls alright?"

Luna nodded and said "They were pestering us and calling us names but we're fine. Thank you"

He nodded and turned to face me "I believe you're Hermione right? I heard you're a very bright witch. So, don't mind them."

I remembered my nightmare and my chest felt heavy. Before I knew it, I yelled at him "Just leave me alone will you?"

I could see he was surprised. Or hurt, maybe. But not mad or angry. I didn't know what has gotten into me or why I've been making such a fuss about that nightmare. All I know is that I've been rude.

"I-I'm sorry. I just had a lot on my mind" Before he could say anything else, I grabbed Luna's arm and dragged her behind me.

~~~~~~~~~~~"~~~~~~~~~~~~

I didn't know where I was actually heading to until Luna spoke "Hermione. Where are we going?"

I was a bit startled and I let go of her "Oh.. I dunno.. I'm sorry for dragging you all the way here. You should get some breakfast."

She frowned and asked "Is everything alright?"

I nodded without actually saying anything. She was about to leave but Luna asked me "Aren't you going?"

I looked at my feet and said "I lost my appetite already. You go ahead"

Luna tilted her head and said "That's a bad thing you know. Skipping meals. Wrackles might go into your stomach."

I was not surprised of hearing another unusual creature from Luna but still, I asked what Wrackles are.

"Wrackles are small worms that live on the stomach of dead people. But my father said some of them also get into people's stomach even if they're alive when they don't eat. He said the wrackles thinks that the person is already dead so they eat her organs."

I made a face and said "Gross! Uhh.. don't worry, I'll get something to eat." Now I really lost my appetite at what she said.

She nodded and said "See you around!" She waved and skipped towards the Great Hall.

I sat on a bench thinking about what just happened. And no, I'm not thinking about my conversation with Luna and Wrackles. 


	3. Sneaky

**CHAPTER THREE: SNEAKY**

I purposely avoided everyone for the rest of the day. I admit, it was hard, especially with my friends but I just don't feel like talking. I guess what I was doing is impossible because just before the day ended, as I was walking along a corridor, I saw Harry and Ron. I frantically ducked inside an empty classroom and hid inside a broom closet. I held my breath as they entered the classroom I was in.

"Oh no.." I gasped. "They can't be doing detention in here!"

Harry and Ron were caught by professor Snape whispering to each other during class so he gave them detention. For being "gossipers" as he said.

"Ahh Potter, Weasley" a cold voice said which I was positive that is Snape. "So glad you could help me today. Those empty bottles needs scrubbing and arranged in size."

I opened the closet door a bit and peeked. Snape handed both of them a rag and a pail of water.

"I expect it to be finished after an hour. And absolutely NO magic allowed." He said before leaving the room.

As soon as Snape was nowhere in sight, Ron exclaimed "Blimey Harry! How can we do all of these! I didn't even understand what you're saying during potions!"

Harry heaved a sigh and told Ron "Let's just do it okay?" He grabbed a bottle and wiped it clean, then he placed it back. "At least we have time to talk. And we could understand each other now."

Ron did the same as Harry and asked "Now, could you tell me what you're trying to say to me?"

"It's about Hermione." He said.

I was surprised that I almost opened the door widely but I controlled myself. I don't really eavesdrop but I couldn't help it so I listened closer.

"What about her?" Ron's eyes widened as he leaned towards his best friend. "Don't tell me you...her..."

Harry swatted Ron playfully and said "You shut it Ron! It's not THAT!"

"Why? I was just being plain curious. I mean, we've been best friends for four (4) years now. I couldn't blame you if you're falling for her. Sometimes, I actually think that I fancy her."

Harry sounded as surprised as I am "You do?"

Ron grinned and said "Hmm.. sometimes.. But most of the time, She's being a big Know-it-all..And of course, a good friend. PLUS! I'm not cheating on Lav." He put down the bottle he was holding and added "So mate, do you like our little friend?"

I could see Harry's face turn red as he said "She's a very good friend. Ahh.. But let's not talk about it. There are more important things."

"Like what?"

"I'm kinda worried for her. I mean, she has been acting weird lately, don't you think?" Harry asked.

Ron thought for a minute and said "Yeah a bit. Do you reckon it has something to do with her dream?"

Harry nodded slowly. "Yeah, I feel it is. She was really scared when she woke up. And you know her, she rarely gets terrified"

"Mmm...Hmm.." Ron agreed. "Maybe you should talk to her. Tonight. While the stars are bright. Everyone's asleep. And both of you sitting in front of the fire. Isn't that lovely?"

Harry laughed and hit Ron with his rag. "You've been talking like that since you and Lavender got together. Don't drag me into your fantasy world!" Then his face returned to being serious "But you're right. I'll talk to her later, which is if she talks to me. It's like she's avoiding us."

Ron shrugged and said "Maybe she thinks we'll tease her about what happened with her and Malfoy. And Diggory."

"You heard that too?"

"Of course! The whole school's talking about it" Ron said.

Harry shook his head and told his friend "Maybe. But it's just not like her. Being so ungrateful to Diggory."

Ron nodded and sighed "Yeah. You should definitely do, Mate. I can't believe Luna can be a tattletale."

"Nah, it's not Luna. I'm sure it's Malfoy." Harry defended.

Ron's eyebrow raised "Now Harry. You tell me who is it."

"What? Who is it?" Harry said, confused.

Ron gave Harry a thoughtful look and said "I always thought you like my sister Ginny, but you said you have a huge crush on Cho. Now that I'm considering Hermione, you're speaking as if it's Luna. Spill it up Lover boy, who is it? I swear to Merlin I wouldn't tell"

Harry chuckled and said "Lavender has really influenced your way of thinking."

Both of them continued working while discussing about random stuff. My name would pop up every now and then. They were both tired as they finished the last bottle.

"Well done boys." Snape said as he entered the room. "Don't let me catch you again but on second thought, might as well. There are tons of papers needed to be arranged. Both of you are dismissed."

They left the room quickly. Now I'm really doomed. Snape sat on a chair and began grading papers. Minutes passed and when I was sure that I would fall over from exhaustion, Snape stood up and cast a quick glance over the place before leaving.

I stood inside the closet for about two more minutes before opening and leaving the room. My knees felt weak but I ran and ran, not really looking where I was going. I just let my feet carry me to the Gryffindor's common room.

Suddenly, BAM! I hit someone, sending books flying all over. I quickly bent over to pick up a few and was surprised to see the name of the owner.

"I'm s-sorry. I wasn't really paying attention." I muttered while handing him his books.

Instead of shouting at me or being angry, Cedric smiled and chuckled "It's alright Granger." He took his books from me and added "What are you doing here at this hour?"

I shook my head and said "Nothing. I'll be going now."

He smiled at me and said "Okay. I'll see you around. Goodnight." then he left.

I stood there, my feet not moving. How can he be so nice to me after all that had happened? As I walked towards our common room, I slowly thought that the things they say about Diggory must be true. That he is a sweet, charming and gentle guy. I almost believed it but the thought of the nightmare still bothers me.

After I said the password to the portrait of the fat lady, I climbed the hole and entered our common room. I was surprised to see Harry sitting by the fire. I thought he was asleep so I crept quietly towards the girls' dormitory.

My heart leaped when he spoke "Hermione? Where have you been? I've been waiting for you."

I turned to face him and said "At the library."

He stood up and walked to me. "You're lying. I checked and you weren't there. Where have you been, really?"

I sighed "Fine I'll tell you." I wasn't really going to admit that I eavesdropped on them but decided to tell a little truth. "I was with Diggory."

"What are you doing with him? At this hour?" Though Harry tried to hide it, I know there was something unusual in his tone.

"I'm not doing anything wrong!" I snapped. I sighed and added "I just helped him with something, Harry." I answered, which was the truth since I really helped him with something.

He took a deep breath and said "That's not what I meant. Anyway, Hermione, we've got to talk."

"Harry, can't it wait until tomorrow? I'm tired."

He shook his head and said "You have been avoiding me all day."

"No I'm not." I told him simply.

But Harry was firm. "Yes you have. Did I do something wrong?"

"No you haven't. It's just that..It has been a tough day."

Harry looked at me with concern. "Yeah, So I've heard. The whole school has heard actually, all thanks to Malfoy. You wanna talk about it?"

I shook my head and said. "Maybe tomorrow. I'm really tired right now Harry."

"Oh.. Okay. You get some rest. Sweet dreams." He smiled faintly before heading to the boys' dormitory.

I heaved a sigh as I walked up to my bed. While changing into my pj's, I hoped that I don't dream about it again. I laid on my bed and closed my eyes, thinking "It has indeed been a tough day." then I drifted off to sleep. 


	4. The triwizard Tournament

**CHAPTER FOUR: THE TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT**

"Hermione! Get up sleepyhead!"

I opened my eyes slowly as Ginny shakes me up. I stifled a yawn and pulled the blanket over my head.

"Hermione! wake up!" Ginny said as she pulls away the covers.

I sat up and blinked a few times "Fine, I'm awake"

She grinned "Good. Harry and Ron are waiting for you downstairs. They said they're not letting you sneak on them again."

I groaned as I drag myself out of bed. I took a quick shower and changed clothes. When I reached the common room, Harry and Ron were indeed waiting for me.

"About time, Hermione.. Honestly, what do you girls do every morning? It takes you ages to come down." Ron exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes at him "Hush Ron."

Before we broke into a fight, Harry stepped between us and said "Enough of that, we need to get outside now. Or we'll miss the ceremony."

I shot Ron a last glare before asking Harry "Ceremony? For what?"

Now it was Ron's time to get even. "Oh Merlin's Beard! For the first time, Our little friend here doesn't know something.. Would you do the honors, Lover boy?"

"Would you cut it out, Ronald!" I snapped before turning to Harry "What is it exactly about?"

Harry just shrugged and said "Professor Dumbledore just said that all students should be out in the grounds after breakfast. He said something very important is about to take place. Oh and you missed breakfast. AGAIN"

Ron's eyes widened as he said "Hermione! Don't tell us you're doing this strange diet like Ginny? Oh please, spare me!"

"I am most certainly NOT doing a strange diet, Ronald! I just.. Overslept.." I explained.

Before we practically jumped at each other, Harry grabbed both of us and led us out the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"""""~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Outside, everyone was stirring. Excited for the big news. All of a sudden, we saw four very large flying horses coming. The crowd erupted into a cheer but it got louder when a big ship emerged from the water.

"Students" Dumbledore said, silencing all of us. "Very well, I'd like to say something. This castle will not only shelter all of you this year but It will also be home to some very special guests. You see, our dear school, Hogwarts, has been chosen to host a very legendary event: The Triwizard tournament."

There was a silence that was broken by several "ooh's" and "aah's" from the students.

Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued "Now for those of you who do not know, the tri-wizard tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school, a single contestant is selected to compete. Now let me be clear, if chosen you stand alone. And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint hearted, but more of that later. For now please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of magic and their headmistress Madam Maxime. "

I watched as a group of girls wearing blue uniforms walks past us, smiling rather nervously. The crowd of Hogwarts students clapped and smiled back to the ladies.

Dumbledore smiled and continued "And now everyone, let us greet our friends from the North, the proud sons of Durmstrang and the high master, Igor Karkaroff!"

I watched in silence as a series of older boys walks past us too. There was one in particular who looked my way and smiled. I smiled back and looked away.

I was particularly shocked when Ron grabbed my arm and began pulling me. "Blimey Hermione! I saw that! Geez! You are one lucky girl!"

I eyed him confusedly and asked "What?"

Ron's eyes twinkled merrily as he explained "It's him! It's bloody him!"

"Who?" I snapped irritatingly.

Ron took a deep breath and said in a squeaky voice "Viktor Krum!"

"Viktor- What?" I asked.

"Viktor Krum! He's the best quidditch player ever!"

I shot Harry a do-you-know-what-he's-talking-about look and he just nodded.

I sighed exasperatingly before saying "No wonder I have no idea."

"Students, I would like to make another rather important announcement. If you all please go inside the Great Hall." Professor Dumbledore shouted over the crowd.

Inside the Great Hall, everyone was still murmuring about the new comers and the tournament when Professor Dumbledore stepped up and announced to everyone "Eternal Glory. That's what awaits the student who will win the Triwizard tournament. But it is certainly not as easy as you think. That student must first survive three extremely dangerous tasks. "

I caught my breath and eyed Ron and Harry who looked as surprised as I am. I continued to listen to what professor is saying.

"Because of the said tasks, it has been decided by the ministry that no one under the age of seventeen shall submit their names for the tournament. It is for everyone's safety and that decision is final." Dumbledore explained.

There were "Boo's" and a few dismayed faces. But I honestly think it is a very good idea. I've read about the triwizard tournament before and it sure isn't for little kids to enter.

Professor Dumbledore cast a spell towards a box which slowly turned into a goblet containing blue fire. "And here before us, is the Goblet of Fire. It is the one who will choose the contestant for each school. So for those who are brave enough to enter the competition, write your name on a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame this hour two days from now. But think very well before doing so, for if you are chosen. There will be no turning back. As of this moment, I declare the Triwizard Tournament's start."

Everyone started clapping except for the three of us and the twins, who looked devastated. But knowing them, they'll surely be up on something. And it wouldn't be good.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"""""~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was still shaken about what happened earlier. It was lunchtime and we are at the Great Hall. As Ron happily dug in, I wasn't touching mine. Harry must have noticed it and he asked.

"Hermione. Are you alright? You aren't eating."

I glanced up at him and forced a smile "Harry, I'm completely fine. I'm just not hungry"

He was surely not convinced. "I know there's something wrong. What is it?"

Before I could speak, everybody in the Hall turned to look at the Goblet of Fire when two people approached it at the same time. I watched curiously, waiting for what will happen.

"A Pleasure to meet you mister." He bowed and said as he extended his right hand. "Viktor Krum, from Durmstrang Institute."

Cedric looked surprised but he politely took and shook Viktor's hand while saying "Cedric Diggory from Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry." He nodded and kissed the piece of parchment he was holding and said "For Hufflepuff." and he whispered something like "and for you...Dad" before throwing it to the fire.

Viktor turned to look at his schoolmates and, to my surprise, at me, before throwing his parchment over the flames.

The two gents returned to their seats and were welcomed like a hero. My eyes drifted to the Hufflepuff's table and was startled to see Diggory looking back at me. I quickly looked away and grabbed my bag.

"I gotta go. Catch you guys later." I told Harry and Ron before leaving.

I could see Ron roll his eyes and muttered something like "There she goes again. Nothing's gonna stop her from sneaking away from us." And from the corner of my eye, I saw him whisper something to Harry that made the latter blush.

I shrugged it off and headed for my private escape place: The library.


	5. Potions Essay

**CHAPTER FIVE: POTIONS ESSAY**

The next morning, everyone's still talking about the triwizard tournament. There were some others who considered joining but are deathly afraid of the tasks or under the age limit.

As Harry, Ron and I were walking towards our next class, transfiguration, we talked about the possible contestants.

"Who do you think will get chosen from Hogwarts? I've heard lots of gryffindor submitted their name in." Ron asked us.

I shrugged and answered "I dunno. But I'll be glad if Angelina Johnson gets chosen. I mean, everyone thinks she won't last just because she's a girl."

"Yeah. Me too" Harry agreed. "Hey Ron, Fred and George will still enter?"

Ron's eyes twinkled as he said "Oh yes definitely. They're planning of using an ageing potion. They want us to be there when they submit their names in, later today"

I rolled my eyes and said "It would never work you know. There's an age line that Dumbledore drew himself and I'm sure professor had thought about ageing potions before he did that. They'll never fool the magic."

I don't know if they believed me or if they are just tired of arguing but they just continued walking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"""""~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>After Transfiguration, the three of us headed to the Great Hall to witness, as they said "the cheating of magic".<br>Everyone crowded around the twins as they took a couple of drops of the ageing potion. They didn't look so different from their own age, maybe because they are almost seventeen.

They turned to looked at me and George said "Granger! Good to have you here! Ron told us you don't believe that we're going to do this!"

Fred nodded in agreement "Yeah.. Now you'll see Hermione."

They smirked as they both took a piece of parchment and stepped on the Age line. Suddenly, they were thrown backwards with a very strong force and both of them sprouted very long beards. Everybody burst out laughing, even the twins.

".." I said in between laughs. "It won't work. "

They shook their heads and Fred said "Oh well, I guess you're right again Hermione" They struggled to carry their beards and headed to the hospital wing.

"I always knew it won't work you know." Ron said.

I stared at him for a minute before responding "Oh really, Ronald."

Harry was still laughing when he told us "But in all fairness, they managed to brew a potion! And that's what surprised me.. Snape would've been proud."

My eyes widened when I remembered. "Potions? Oh my Gosh!" I quickly rummaged through my bag searching for it.

"What is it Hermione?" Harry asked.

I looked up at him and said "I think I left my Potions essay at Transfiguration. Snape's going to kill me!"

Ron looked at me in disbelief. "That's it? Snape wouldn't kill you for missing one essay Hermione. You would just probably get detention"

I rolled my eyes at him and said exasperatingly "Detention? That's worse! UGH! I'll be going back to look for it, you guys go on to potions. I'll follow."

Harry looked at me with concern "Are you sure?"

I nodded and rushed to Classroom 1B, our room for transfiguration.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"""""~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>When I reached the room, I frantically searched everywhere for my essay but I can't find it. I'm already late for potions so I decided to just go without my essay. I'm on the verge of crying when I heard someone speak behind me.<p>

"Hey Granger, are you alright?"

I turned around and saw Cedric walking towards me. "Wow, it's really you. Its potions already huh, why are you still here? It's unlike you."

I tried not to cry when I explained "Oh.. I'm looking for my essay. I can't go to class without it. Snape will kill me"

Cedric chuckled and said "I'm pretty sure he won't. Maybe detention. But considering WE are already late, I guess we'll be arranging papers later."

I sighed and nodded "I know but it would be way better if I have my essay. I worked hard for it."

Cedric stopped in his tracks and shuffled through his bags. My eyes widened when he hand me my essay.

"Is this yours? I found that besides the pots during Herbology. Must have fallen for your bag."

I was so happy that I did something even I didn't expect. I hugged him tightly while exclaiming "Oh thank you! Thank you so so much! It means a lot to me..Thank you!"

When I pulled away, he smiled and said "You're welcome. Anyway, I think we should go now or Snape would definitely kill us."

I know he was just kidding but I nodded. We rushed to the dungeons and to Snape's potions class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"""""~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>"Mr. Diggory. It's so nice you can join us for class. And , I was actually worried you're sick. You're not usually LATE for class, are you." Snape's cold voice said when we entered the room.<p>

Everyone's eyes were on us as we took our seats. I haven't put down my bag yet when Snape spoke again "What have you been doing together? Dating perhaps. Well if that's so, you could continue that later at my office after classes. Old papers could do some sorting."

I felt my cheeks grow hot as everyone except my friends snickered. Harry leaned in closer and asked "Hermione. What were you doing with Cedric?"

I eyed him nervously and answered "Nothing. In fact, he found my essay."

Harry shrugged and went back to listening to Snape. Well, sort of.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"""""~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>That night, at the Gryffindor Common room, I was helping Ron with his homework on charms when Ginny came over squealing. "Hermione! I've heard! Is it true?"<p>

I looked at Ginny with a puzzled expression "What's true?"

She rolled her eyes playfully and explained "You and Cedric. Dating?" She smiled and continued "Finally, someone opened your heart Hermione. I'm happy for you."

I can't believe that Ginny's really thinking WE are dating. I heaved out a sigh and said "Ginny, we are NOT dating okay? Really.."

She shrugged "Oh well, if you insist." before heading to the girl's dormitory.

I looked up on the clock. It's time.


	6. Detention

**CHAPTER SIX: DETENTION**

"Hi Diggory." I greeted when I met him outside Snape's office.

He smirked and responded "Hi Granger. Snape said we just go to our potions room and he left a stack of papers there for us to sort out."

I nodded and we quietly walked together through the empty hallways.

The silence was broken when Cedric spoke "I'm sorry."

I looked up and asked "Why? You didn't do anything wrong"

He shook his head and just said "Nevermind."

When we reached the room, there were two piles of paper. I got to work immediately, wanting to end this quickly. Cedric sat beside me and started working too..

I'm still thinking about what he was sorry for so I decided to strike up a conversation. "So, you really want to be chosen"

He looked up and asked "Sorry, what?"

"The tournament. I mean, you put your name in. You really want to compete?"

He sighed "Yeah. Badly."

"But why? It's dangerous. You don't know what will happen."

"I just need to win this competition. I really do, Hermione" He looked at me with sadness, an emotion that I didn't expect coming out from Cedric Diggory, the "golden boy" .

"But why? I'm sure you don't need the galleons." I said. Then I realized. "Oh, eternal glory." He was just like the other guys, willing to sacrifice their lives for fame.

But his answer caught me off guard, "No Hermione. It's not that." I could see tears threatening to spill from his eyes but he shrugged it off. "It's my Dad."

"What about your Dad?" I asked, even though I know it's a touchy subject.

I didn't wait for an answer but he gave me one "I want him to be proud of me. He's always been extremely happy whenever I have big accomplishments. This is my big break Hermione. I need to win this tournament. I haven't told this to anyone but you Granger. I trust you."

I didn't know what to say. I feel lost for words. He was openly being vulnerable in front of me. "You can do it Cedric. I believe in you. Don't worry I'll help you."

He looked up at me and asked "You will?"

I smiled a little and nodded "yes. But I'm not promising.. I'll just do what I can."

He smiled up and said "Thank you. I'll appreciate that."

There were a few minutes of silence before Cedric broke it again. "So Hermione, you've been friends with Weasley and Potter for Four years now, eh?"

I smiled and nodded "Bestest Friends. They're the ones who made me feel welcome even though I'm a mudblood."

Cedric flinched when I said that. "Don't call yourself like that."

"Why? I am a mudblood and I'm proud of it."

He sighed and asked "If you don't want to answer this it's alright but.." He looked around before continuing "Since you've been best friend with Potter for a long time now, have you ever felt something for him? I mean more than friends?"

I was surprised that I laughed "Harry? Oh no.. He's a friend. A close friend." My face got serious and I don't exactly know why I said it "But, I don't know.. Maybe.. Oh Cedric, why are you asking me that?"

He chuckled and said "Thought you've said that. And, nothing. I was just wondering because I see the way he looks at you. The look of longing and wanting."

My cheeks felt red and I swat him playfully "Eh, you pay attention to little things too much Diggory! For him, I'm just like a sister. He'll never like me more than that."

He looked at me innocently "Why? You're smart, pretty, nice and fun to be with, why wouldn't he like you?"

"Oh cut it out Diggory!" I laughed.

We talked while we worked for a few more minutes. It was almost midnight when we finished, and we're both exhausted. We left the room and he walked with me up to the portrait of the fat lady.

"Goodnight Granger." He said

I smiled a bit and answered "Same to you Diggory."

He gave me a last look and headed for the Hufflepuff rooms. I told the fat lady the password and climbed through the hole. I was startled to see Ron sitting by the fire, like Harry.

"Ron? What are you doing here?" I asked.

He looked up with serious eyes and said "Oh Merlin Hermione. You should go talk to Harry tomorrow."

I was suddenly worried "Why? Is there something wrong?"

"Just ask him yourself will you? I'm beat." He said before sleeping on the couch.

I climbed up the stairs leading to the girl's dormitory. I changed into my pajamas and lay on my bed. My eyes immediately closed and drifted into sleep.


	7. The Fight

**CHAPTER SEVEN: THE FIGHT**

The next morning, I decided to wake up early so that I could have a little talk with Harry. I waited for him in the Gryffindor Common room. After a few minutes, I saw him come down from the boys' dormitories but when he saw me, he quickly went up again. What was his problem?

A few minutes passed again when Neville cam down. "Morning Hermione"

I Mumbled a greeting back and he asked "Why? Is there anything wrong?"

"It's Harry. He won't come down. Could you please wake up Ron and call him?"

Neville nodded and climbed up again. He was only halfway through the stairs when Ron came down with Harry beside him.

"I guess I'll leave you three for now." Neville said before leaving.

There was an eerie silence that ensued before Ron cleared his throat "So you guys won't really talk? Fine." He pushed Harry slightly towards me and patted his shoulder "Good luck Mate." Before climbing out of the portrait hole.

"Harry? What's the matter? You don't look so good" I asked. Harry was looking a bit paler than usual.

"Nothing Hermione. I just haven't slept well." He simply said.

I folded my arms across my chest and asked again "Really? I'm sure there's something more than that. Spill it Harry. "

Without answering my question, He shrugged and sat down the couch. I sat down beside him and touched his shoulder lightly. "What's wrong Harry?"

He removed my hand from his shoulder and answered "Really Hermione. It's nothing. I'm just tired..and hungry."

I stood up and said "Okay. Let's go grab some breakfast." He stood up too and followed me outside.

We were walking silently when we saw Ron talking with a girl with long waist-length silvery blonde hair, large deep blue eyes and white even teeth. She was undeniably beautiful.

"Really Fleur. You are pretty." We heard Ron say.

"Thank you, Ron." The girl named Fleur said.

We walked towards them and greeted her. She greeted us back.

"Ah. Fleur, meet my best friends, Hermione and Harry. Guys, meet Fleur. She's from Beauxbatons." Ron introduced.

She curtsied and smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Harry smiled back and answered "Same to you Fleur."

Ron's eyebrow rose when he looked at me but I shook my head sadly. He nodded and I saw mischief in his eyes. "You know Fleur, my friend here, Harry, has a little... Girl problem"

"Girl problem?" Fleur said, a bit nervously.

I swatted Ron playfully "Ron! Don't scare her!" Then I turned to the girl "I'm so sorry. He's like that pretty much always."

Ron looked at us innocently "What? I'm not scaring her. I'm just hoping a girl like her could help Harry decide."

"A girl like me?" She asked.

Ron nodded "Yep. A pretty one like you."

My eyes widened when I saw who was quick approaching. "Ron! Shut it! Now."

Ron gave me a quizzical look "Why Hermione? Jealous aren't we?"

Harry gave me the same look but when he turned to look at whom I was seeing he turned back to Ron and said "Yeah mate. Stop it."

But it seems like it was exactly what Ron was waiting for. "Why so stiff guys? I'm just saying the truth. She's nice, beautiful, charming. In fact she's the most beautiful girl I've ever laid my eyes on."

Harry and I shook our heads. This is not going to be pretty.

"What? Most beautiful girl? I-I thought I was the prettiest girl for you, Won-Won!"

Ron turned around and the colors drained from his face. "Lavender?"

Lavender turned around and burst out crying. Ron looked at us "You guys go on. I'll just check out on her." He ran to catch up with Lavender. "Lav! wait.. Wait for me Lav Lav! I'll explain."

We looked back at Fleur who was shocked at what happened "What? Did I do something wrong? Why did she cry?"

"Ah.. That's Lavender. She's Ron's... Girlfriend." I explained.

"Oh." She exclaimed. "Will they be alright?"

Harry nodded and said "yeah.. They'll work that out."

Fleur let out a sigh of relief before continuing. "Whew. That's good. I got pretty nervous. Anyway, I should get going now." As she was about to leave, she looked back at Harry again and said "Oh, and by the way. I think I understand what your "girl problem" is. I'll just wish you good luck. She doesn't look so hard to please anyway." She smiled brightly and waved before leaving.

We both stood there in silence for seconds, and then I spoke. "So. That's it. A girl problem. Tell me about it Harry. I'm sure I can help you."

He shook his head and answered "No you can't. Just quit asking Hermione."

I frowned and asked "Why are you acting so weird Harry? Did I do something wrong to you?"

He turned to me and said "Oh let's see. You've been missing meals, came late for potions, got detention and hanging around with Diggory. Now tell ME who's been acting weird."

I let out an exasperated sigh "So that's it. That's your big problem. ME acting WEIRD. That's it?"

"Would you just go? I-I need some time alone."

I could feel tears ready to spring from my eyes. My very own best friend asking me to bugger off? "Fine!" I exclaimed before stomping away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"""""~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>I sat on a bench outside the castle. My arms around me, I was still shaking from what happened earlier. I couldn't believe Harry could say such a thing! Out of nowhere, someone offered me a handkerchief. I looked up, hoping it was Harry but I was wrong. It was Cedric.<p>

"Hey. Is there anything wrong? Whenever we see each other, you're always lonely." He said softly.

I turned away from him and covered my face with my hands. I sobbed harder.

He carefully sat beside me and put an arm around my shoulder. "There there.. it would be okay. Talking helps you know. Who did this? Is it Malfoy again?"

"I-It's Harry." I sniffed.

"Potter?" He asked "What did he do to you?"

Before I could answer, I heard a familiar voice. "I didn't do anything to him Diggory. Leave us alone will you? We need to talk."

I looked up just in time to see Cedric stand up and face Harry "Nothing? Then why is she crying?"

Harry glared at Cedric and said "We just had a misunderstanding." He grabbed my arm and said "Come on Hermione. We'll talk"

But Cedric grabbed Harry's arm and spat out "You're not going anywhere, Potter."

Harry broke free from Cedric's grip and yelled "This is between ME and my BESTFRIEND. You stay out of this Diggory!"

"Best friend? You still have the guts to call her that?" Cedric snapped "After you made her cry, you can still call her your BEST FRIEND?"

I could see Harry smoking in rage. He tried to get his wand but Cedric beat him into it. "Don't even try, Potter" Cedric said as he pointed his wand at Harry, who was defenseless.

Suddenly, my eyes widened when the thought of the nightmare coming true rushed into my mind. I ain't doing nothing! I stood up between them and pushed Cedric's wand away. "Don't dare, Diggory!"

Cedric was surprised "You're sticking up for him?"

"He-He's still my best friend Cedric." I said with a quivering voice.

"B-but Hermione! He-" Cedric tried to reason

I cut Cedric halfway through his sentence and said "Just go Diggory. Please.."

He sighed and shot Harry a last glare as if telling him "We're not yet done Potter." before leaving.

When Cedric disappeared into view, I turned away from Harry. I was still crying like an idiot, partly because I'm still upset at Harry but mainly because I saw my nightmare for real. After the few times I've been with Cedric, I was able to shrug the thought of my horrible dream, but seeing what happened just now, it was stuck on me. I couldn't be able to face Cedric again without filling my heart with anger.

Out of the blue, Harry grabbed my shoulder lightly and turned me so that I'd face him. He embraced me and I sobbed harder on his shoulder. I could hear him whisper "I'm so sorry Hermione. I-I didn't mean what I told you earlier. I was just so.. so confused"

Still crying, I said "I-I'm sorry too Harry. I shouldn't act like that. And now, I'm being stupid. Crying like this."

He pulled away and lifted my chin. "No no.. Listen to me Hermione. You're not being stupid. I am the one being a jerk. I-I shouldn't have done that."

I stared at him and asked "Would you really have hexed Diggory?"

It took him a while to answer but he said "That time, yeah. I was.. But right now, I just think it's a childish thing to do."

A small smile formed from my lips "Yeah. Very childish. But.. Thank you Harry."

He gave me a confused look and asked "For what?"

"For being here. And for being my BEST FRIEND."

He smiled and brushed a tear away from my cheeks "Of course.. We'll always be.." He stopped suddenly then continued "Best friends."

I nodded and laughed softly "Harry!"

"what?"

"Ah. Nevermind. let's get some breakfast okay? I'm starved."

He chuckled and grabbed my hand, leading me to the Great Hall. And I was glad, glad that we made up. But there was something inside me that was still upset. Best Friends. That's what we'll always be.


	8. The four champions

**CHAPTER EIGHT: THE FOUR CHAMPIONS**

The next day, everyone woke up early, excited for the news. The time has come. Later today, the champions for each school will be announced.

"Aren't you excited, Ron?" Harry asked his friend while the three of us were walking towards the Great Hall.

Ron shrugged and said "I am. But not much."

I looked at him with concern "Ron, is everything alright between you and Lavender now? You seem...depressed."

He shook his head "She won't listen to me..She keeps on saying that I cheated on her."

I could see Harry trying not to laugh. "Well, now Mate, I guess you're the one who have a girl problem. Want me to help you out?"

Ron's face brightened "Really? You will?"

Harry nodded "Of Course. And don't worry. It won't end up like mine."

We all laughed as we took our seats.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"""""~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>A few minutes later, Professor Dumbledore entered with the other teachers and Staffs. The students from other schools filed up inside also.<p>

"The time has come." Professor Dumbledore started "For us to know who were chosen as the Champions. Brace yourself everyone."

He walked towards the Goblet of Fire and everyone held their breaths. The Blue flames turned red and a piece of parchment comes out. Dumbledore looked at it for a few seconds before turning to back to everyone. "And the first Champion, For the Durmstrang Institute... Viktor Krum!"

Everyone applauded and there were cheers from the Durmstrang students. Krum walked forward and got his piece of parchment from the Professor. Viktor passed by the three of us and I exchanged smiles with him, which surprisingly, Harry doesn't seem so happy about. When everyone was settled, the fire turned red again and another name came up. "The Champion from Beauxbatons is... Fleur Delacour!"

There were a round of applause and cheers came from the beaxbatons girls when Fleur stood up to retrieve her parchment. She smiled at the three of us before standing beside Viktor. Once again, the fire turned red and another piece of parchment came out. Dumbledore smiled as he read "And the Hogwarts champion is... Cedric Diggory!"

Everyone clapped their hands together. I smiled a little to myself remembering my conversation with him during detention. I looked up and saw him exchanging hugs with his Hufflepuff friends. He smiled brightly as he retrieves his parchment from Dumbledore. I dunno why but I kinda expected him to look at me but he didn't. Maybe he was too happy to even remember. I shrugged the thought off and kept it to myself.

Dumbledore spoke in an authoritative voice "Excellent! We now have out three champions! But in the end, only one will be written in history. Only one can have the chalice of the champions, the vessel of victory, the TRIWIZARD CUP!"

Everybody began cheering again but something unexpected happen. The blue flames turned to red once again and another name came out. A bit surprised, Professor took it and said to himself "Harry Potter." Then with a loud voice, "Harry Potter!"

There was an eerie silence which was broken as Gryffindor students clapped and stood up one by one.. They were followed by the others who, although surprised, were still happy for Harry. I was the only one who remained seated. I stared at Harry and asked "You put your name in?"

"Of course not! Hermione, believe me, I didn't.." Harry said.

This is impossible. Harry couldn't join this tournament! He'll be killed! I shook my head and told Harry to go forward and he obliged.

"Well, I guess history repeats itself. Decades ago, this exact thing happened. A school had two champions to compete." He cautiously looked towards the Durmstrang students and at Igor Karkaroff. "It had been decided that since the Goblet has chosen. It is final. Harry Potter would be competing and Hogwarts will have two champions."

I couldn't believe that it's actually happening! Harry should not enter this tournament! But what could I do? It's final. Harry would get killed if he's not ready. And that's when I decided, I'm going to help Harry through it all no matter what. The Champions and the headmasters went inside a room and everyone left the Great Hall, still excited about the happenings.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"""""~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>"Hey Hermione. Do you really believe that Harry didn't put his name in?" Ron asked me.<p>

We were inside the Gryffindor common room which was buzzing about Harry. I shook my head at Ron and answered "Of Course! If he says so, it is true. He won't lie to us. Plus, he's underage! He can't possible gotten past the age line."

Ron though for a minute and said "What if he asked an older student to do it for him. Yeah. Maybe that's it."

I hit Ron with a nearby pillow and said "Would you stop thinking like that Ron. Harry didn't join this tournament!"

"Alright, alright. Geez Hermione. Being overprotective, aren't you."

I started to hit him with the pillow again when suddenly; all the people became quiet as Harry entered through the portrait hole. "What?" He said innocently to all of us.

Then everyone began hugging him and congratulating him. Even Ron! But I sat there on the couch, waiting for all of these to be over. When Harry finally managed to get out of the tangle of arms, he sat beside me with a silly grin on his face "Wotcher Hermione!"

"Oh, you're chosen as a champion and you're happy."

"Not really happy. A bit surprised but plenty worried. I mean, I honestly didn't put my name in. I didn't know who."

"That's exactly my point Harry! You've almost been killed a lot of times! Wh-what if.." I couldn't take to finish my sentence.

Harry sighed and said "You're right Hermione. But, we can't do anything about it, can we?"

"You need to get ready Harry. "

He nodded and said "Yeah. And you guys will help me won't you?"

I smiled and answered "Of course I'll help you." Then suddenly, my conversation with Cedric came rushing back to me.. I told him I'll help him with this competition but..What about Harry? Nevermind, I'll help them both.

"Thank you Hermione." Harry said.

"No problem." I replied although deep inside, I know there is a big problem that is brewing.


	9. Bonding with the boys

**CHAPTER NINE: BONDING WITH THE BOYS**

We just finished Care of Magical creatures. It was horrible but I don't have the guts to tell Hagrid that. At first, everything was working out perfectly but not until a slytherin girl screamed when a Hanteak crawled on her arm.

Hanteaks were like giant ants with hundreds of eyes. One weird thing about them is that they're blind. They use their eyes to smell, hear and sense their surroundings. They are quick to strike so we had to keep quiet because when they hear or sense sudden movements, they attack.

Hanteaks are not THAT dangerous. When they bite, they leave itchiness that would be followed by reddening of the skin. Unfortunately, the slytherin girl was brought to the hospital wing because of apple-red blotches all over her. The Hanteak was almost ready to strike another slytherin but Hagrid threw a bucket of cold water over it so it immediately fell asleep. Water makes Hanteaks drowsy.

After the last Hanteak was placed at the proper crate, everyone headed for the castle except for me, Harry, and Ron. Hagrid asked us to stay behind for a while.

"They aren't scary ya know?" Hagrid said eyeing one Hanteak trying to escape. "They only need love and care"

The three of us glanced at each other but kept quiet.

"Eh, enough of this nonsense. Ron, go inside meh hut. Someone wants to see yer. And Harry, I 'ave a little surprise for yer tonight." Hagrid told us.

I was a bit curious "It's about the tournament isn't it?"

Hagrid gave a smile "Ye'll know later."

Harry and I waved at him and started for the castle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"""""~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry and I walked together. We saw Luna sitting under the tree, a few meters away, reading The Quibbler. As we walked towards her, Harry said "I don't know how she can read upside down."

I laughed and told him "Me too! But she's been doing that for years so maybe she got the hang of it already."

"Yeah. She's really smart."

"No wonder she's in Ravenclaw." I shrugged.

He looked at me sideways and said "But she could be in Gryffindor too. Brave and Courageous. Even though she gets teased all the time, she doesn't let it get her."

I smiled a little thinking about Luna being in Gryffindor but it was replaced by surprise when Harry added "And she's pretty too. Lovely hair. And skin."

It's not that I don't consider Luna as pretty. It's just that Harry doesn't pay too much attention on girls especially on their hair and skin. But before I could respond, Luna stood up and jogged towards us.

"Hello Hermione. And Harry." She greeted.

Harry smiled and greeted back, I did too.

"Uhmm Harry, could we talk for a few minutes? I need to ask you something" Luna said glancing nervously towards me.

Realizing they want to talk in private, I nodded and turned to leave. Before I could go, Harry called me and said "I'll see you later in the common room!"

I nodded once more and walked away. I was strolling around the castle grounds when I saw Cedric approaching. He stopped right in front of me.

"Granger. Whatever happens, don't help me in this tournament."

Surprised, I asked "Why? I promised you I would."

"No." He shook his head before continuing. "You didn't promise me anything. You just said you'll try. Besides, Potter's here too. He'll need your help. You're his best friend anyway."

As he turned to leave, I ran up in front of him and said "It's about last time isn't it?"

He looked away not saying anything.

"Look Cedric, I'm sorry to say this but I just don't know why you're acting this way. Harry's my friend and you almost jinxed him. It's natural that I stand up for him." I told him, arms crossed.

He sighed "But you're there! You saw he tried to hex me first!" He shook his head and said "Why do I even bother. What happened last time, I have already moved on. You should too. Forget about everything. We'll just be simple acquaintances. Nothing more. I hope it is clear with you, Granger"

"But Ce- Diggory, I can't just forget about everything. It's not that easy."

"It is easy, Granger. Just give it time. Now excuse me, I need to get some practice." He said dismissively.

I looked at the ground and whispered to myself "Good luck… Diggory." Then started to walk away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"""""~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm already in the castle and walking on the corridors when I ran into another champion. Viktor Krum.

"Do you mind if I walk with you?" He asked.

I smiled softly and shook my head. "No of course not. I was actually heading towards our common room. Where are you going?"

We started walking together when he answered "I don't exactly know, I'm just looking around. This place is huge. Our school only has four floors but I could say our quidditch pitch is larger."

"Oh I see… I'm sure you'll enjoy you're stay here." I told him.

He chuckled and said "Yes. Definitely. Everyone's welcoming me. But some are –" He stopped in midsentence, like thinking whether he'll continue or not.

"Plain irritating?" I offered

He sighed in relief "Yeah. I thought you'd get offended but some here are always giggling and screaming. Crazy girls."

"Yes. There are some girls who are like that. But I guess you couldn't blame them. You are, as of what I've heard, a famous quidditch player and now a triwizard champion. I'm quite surprised you don't have a bunch of fans shrieking your name around." I told him.

He looked a bit surprised the worried "They are like that? As you know, we don't have girls in our school so I'm not used to that kind of things."

I smiled and said "I could see that but don't worry, you'll get used to it."

"Thank you Hermy-own-ninny."

I raised my eyebrows at his pronunciation of my name and tried to teach him how to say it correctly. It took a while but he finally said it a little closer to my name.

"So, Hermy-oh-nee, I see you've been hanging around with Potter and another red-haired guy. You're close friends?" He asked.

"Yeah. Best friends for four years now. I've grown close to them. Ron, the other guy, is like a brother to me since I usually stay with his family 'cause my parents are not around. Long story, but to make it short, my mum and dad are muggles." I explained.

He nodded slowly. "Oh.. And what about Harry Potter? He's a champion too right? During the meeting, before we left, I asked about him and told tons about Ron and you. Especially you."

My eyes widened when he said that "Harry? Talked about me?"

"Yes. He said you're very intelligent. In fact, brightest one in your batch. And he also said that you are nice, wonderful, could be a nagger sometimes but he told me that he knows you only nag because he could be very stubborn. He said your wits have gotten the three of you out of very tough situations."

I was really surprised. I didn't know Harry talked about me that way. I wanted to know more so I asked "Anything else?"

Viktor thought for a while and said. "Oh yes. The last one. He said that he thinks you're pretty. And that, I could agree."

My face grew hot but I couldn't help but smile "Me? No I'm not. I have bushy hair, ugly teeth, bad posture and other more. He might probably been talking about Luna, Cho, or Ginny."

"No, I'm perfectly sure you're the one he's referring to. And you're beautiful. Harry's lucky to have you. You have both beauty and brains."

My brows furrowed as I asked, puzzled "Have me?"

"Yes. You're a couple aren't you?" He asked back.

My eyes widened to the size of galleons "What? We are NOT and never have been a couple!"

"Oh!" He exclaimed "Sorry my bad. But you do look like a couple. And the way he looks at you says something. The look of longing and wanting."

I rolled my eyes playfully "Heard that before from.." I stopped abruptly then continued "someone. Now I'm actually wondering how Harry looks at me. I mean, longing and wanting? I've always thought he just wanted me to shut up whenever he looks at me differently." I shook my head at the thought, smiling.

I heard Krum laugh. Then he spoke again "Now you gotta figure that yourself."

We approached the portrait of the fat lady and I told him "Where would you go now? I'm already here."

He smiled a little "Library. I Might find some useful spells for the tournament."

I nodded and said "Okay. Good luck."

"Thank you." He said "See you around!" He waved and left.

I told the fat lady the password but instead of letting me in, she said "A champion. From another school. Fraternizing with the enemy, aren't you?"

"Just open up will you."

"I've been seeing you with boys lately. Different ones, mind you. Not good for a lady's reputation. Potter, Diggory and Krum. Having an eye out for the champions eh?" She shook her head and swung open.

I rolled my eyes and climbed through the portrait hole then entered the common room.


	10. Dragons

**CHAPTER TEN: DRAGONS**

I looked up the tall grandfather clock. 11:45. It's almost time.

I silently crept towards the couch and shook Harry. "Harry.." I said in a low whisper "Wake up."

He slowly sat up and blinked his eyes a few times "Is it time already?"

"Almost. You better get up."

He fumbled for his glasses and stood up. "Okay, I'll be right back."

I watched him ascend the stairs leading to the boys' dormitory and waited patiently. A few minutes passed and Harry hasn't arrived yet. I started to worry.

"Maybe there's something wrong." I thought.

I was already heading towards the stairs when Harry came into view.

"What took you so long?" I hissed.

"Almost got caught. Dean stirred a bit and trapped me between the closet and his feet." He explained. "And as when I'm about to go down, Neville woke up a little and I was forced to stay back for a while."

"Oh." I exclaimed. "Nevermind that. We should get going."

He nodded and I followed him out. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the disapproving look on the fat lady's face. I shrugged it off and continued to follow Harry towards Hagrid's hut.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~"""" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Harry, any idea on the surprise?" I asked.

Harry thought for a moment before answering "I reckon it has something to do with the tournament. And Ron said it won't be very pretty."

"Maybe.. Don't you think Hagrid will show us the first task?"

"Yeah. Possibly." He said simply.

As Hagrid's hut came into view, we heard silent voices. Harry and I looked at each other and nodded in agreement. Hidden under the invisibility cloak, we walked carefully to the sounds of the voices. We were both surprised to see our friend Hagrid talking with the Beauxbatons' headmistress, Madame Maxime.

" 'Agrid, Are you sure this will be the first task?" The lady said.

Hagrid grinned "Of course. I 'ave been trusted this, considering I am the school's Care of Magical Creatures Professor, ye know?"

She nodded slowly and walked a few steps. That's when we saw a giant winged beast breathing fire.

"A Dragon." I whispered.

"I can see that." Harry gulped.

"Are these creatures dangerous? I'd never want my student to be killed." Madame Olympe asked

Hagrid shook his big head and answered "Dragons, like spider, misunderstood creatures. They are gently, if yer kind to them."

I backed away slowly and accidentally snapped a twig. Hagrid and Maxime turned their heads towards us.

"Ehem." Hagrid cleared his throat. "It's pretty late. Ya should get going."

"You are absolutely right. I'm even imagining things. G'night, Hagrid." Madame Maxime said.

Harry and I looked at each other with eyebrow raised when we saw Madame Olympe planted a kiss on our big friend. I tried my best not to laugh. Thankfully, my mind still worked properly and I was able to control myself.

After the lady disappeared into the castle, Hagrid called out "Hermione, 'Arry, you can come out now."

Harry took off the cloak from us and we burst out laughing. Hagrid's cheeks grew red but his tone was serious.

" 'Arry, come h're boy. You see that?"

Harry nodded "Of course."

"As what ya have heard a while ago, that is yer first task. Face a Dragon."

"You serious? Then what do we do?" Harry gulped.

Hagrid gave out a hearty laugh "Meh, I don't wanna ruin the surprise for you. And ya should find out sooner or later. You just be ready. And don't ya tell anyone I told ya this. Or I'm doomed. And Just in case ya wanna know, Charlie Weasley dropped by to say hello and to deliver these Fiery Creatures."

"Oh, I see..Don't worry Hagrid, we'll keep quiet." I said but I can't help but ask "But what about the other champions? It's just fair that they know too."

Harry shot me a glare "Talking about Diggory aren't you? And Krum!"

I glared back "No I'm not. I just think it's the right thing to do."

"Woah woah woah.. Yer heads are hotter than a Hungry Hungarian Horntail's breath.. Is there something yer not telling me, Hermione?" Hagrid said.

I shook my head defensively "Of course not. Harry's just making a fuss out of it."

"Am Not!"

"Is to!"

"Hey! Hold your Hippogriffs. No fighting." Hagrid said getting in between us. "Both of ya are tired. Get some rest. Oh, and I reckon Hermione's right, the others should know too."

Harry sighed "Yeah, you're right. I dunno what has gotten in to me. It's just fair that they know too.. I can't bear if one of them gets hurt, or killed."

I smiled softly and said "I knew you'd come to your senses."

Hagrid cleared his throat yet again "Ehem. That's good. Ya only 'ave each other. Don't fight over petty things. But now, ya need to sleep. Tomorrows a big day."

We both nodded and said goodnight to Hagrid before heading to the castle. Harry brought out the marauders map, as we were walking.

"Harry, do you think you can do this?" I asked just like nothing has happened a while ago.

But instead of answering me, he asked a question back "You like Diggory, don't you?"

I stopped in my tracks and said "Why do you think that way Harry? I...I don't like Diggory as in Like-like.."

"Okay, then." He said before hurrying forward.

I shook my head and continued walking quickly to catch up with him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"""""~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the Gryffindor common room, the clock strikes One 'O clock. I stifled a yawn and tried to concentrate on my Ancient Runes. Harry and I just got back from Hagrid's when I remembered that I'm not yet done with my homework that is due the next two days. I can feel my eyelids getting heavy but I can't just leave my work.

"Just a few minutes of sleep, I'll get back to it." I thought as I slowly closed my eyes and leaned my head on the table.

I felt Harry come up and drape a blanket over me. I stirred a little, trying to mumble some thanks but can't do it.

"You're gonna sleep here, again?" He asked softly.

I wanted to answer that I'll wake up later but I'm just too tired to do it. Suddenly, I felt myself being lifted.

"Harry.." I managed to said

"Shh.. You're dead tired. Sleep. You need it."

"But you-?" I started.

I could see him smile as he said "I'll get by."

He laid me on the couch near the fireplace and fixed the covers. "G'night Hermione."

"G'night Ha-" I haven't been able to finish my sentence because I was already fast asleep.


	11. The ring

**Chapter eleven: The Ring**  
>The next day, as me, Harry and Ron was walking to History of Magic, we told Ron what happened last night.<p>

"Yeah, I agree with Hermione. The other champions should know" Ron said.

Quite surprised, I answered "You're really agreeing with me, Ron?"

"Of course. It's just fair." He scoffed

Harry threw his hands up in the air "Alright alright.. We'll tell them."

Ron practically jumped in the air "Yay! Oh and by the way guys, I already told Fleur about it"

"Oh! So that's why you're so eager with my plan!" I said as I playfully whacked him with my hand.

Laughing hysterically, the three of us went inside the classroom.

As usual, it was as boring as ever. I tried to focus on what Professor Binns was saying but I my mind keep on floating to the upcoming first task. I shook away the thought and listened attentively. Halfway through class, Harry passed a note to me saying: "So what do we do? The task is creeping in slowly"

I don't usually like passing notes to class but, I have no other choice so I slipped him another note: "I'll be going to the library. Search spells that might be useful. You and Ron go and inform the other champions. I'll meet with you before potions at the common room."

His brows furrowed when he read the note. He turned to face me and gave a quick nod. Once again, I tried to listen to what professor was saying but I was distracted by Ron who couldn't keep awake. I rolled my eyes and shook my head disapprovingly. History of Magic is, I must admit, boring. Everybody just sleeps right through it. Well, except me and a few others. I kinda feel sorry for Professor since, no one really listens to him; even those who manage to stay awake, besides me that is.

After class, everyone shuffled outside the room. I was about to leave Ron and Harry when Professor Binns called out "Ms. Granger, could you come here for a moment. I want a word with you."

"You guys go ahead. I'll meet you later and Harry," I said "please talk with Diggory, CALMLY. I don't want you guys getting into trouble again. Do I have you word, Harry?"

"Oh Fine. I will TRY."

"Harry!" I exclaimed.

"Alright alright I will."

"Good." I said before they left and I went to our teacher. "Yes Professor?"

He smiled and said "Ah, Ms. Granger. I just want to tell you something. I couldn't help but notice that you were a bit..Distracted, in class.. You're the only one who listens to me. I don't want to lose your attention. So, is there anything I could help you with?"

"I-I'm sorry Professor. I-I was just thinking about..The tournament.. I promise it won't happen again." I stammered.

Instead of being angry, he chuckled and said "Ah. The Triwizard tournament. The one Mr. Potter is in, eh?"

Slowly, I nodded.

"Well, you might be surprised to hear this Ms. Granger but I believe Mr. Potter when he says he didn't put his name in. It happened years ago before the tournament was.. erm..Stopped due to countless deaths. But as I was saying, it already happened. Way in the past. It wasn't pretty. I know Mr. Potter is your best friend so you need to teach him. Make him ready. Prepare him for what's in store. I can see he's very brave but he could be stubborn most of the times. You will serve as his light throughout the tournament. You are his chance. His chance to live." Professor Binns explained.

Confused, I asked "Me? But what do I do? I'm just a fourth year witch. I haven't got enough experience, Professor."

"Oh yes you do, Ms. Granger. You just don't see it. Anyway, I know you're busy so I won't keep you for long. Just a teacher to student advice: Play to your advantages and to your skills. It would go a long way." He winked and left the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"""""~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was walking to the library, thinking about what professor Binns told me when I heard footsteps. I turned around and saw Cedric rushing towards me. He gave me a big hug and said "Thank you Hermione. You're the best!"

Puzzled, I pulled away and asked "Erm. Sorry, what?"

He grinned "Harry told me. About the first task. I didn't really believe him at first. Even though Weasley backed him up. But when they told me you sent them. I knew they were telling the truth. I owe you. Big time."

"Uhmm.. You're not mad at me anymore?" I asked.

He shook his head slowly "I-I'm sorry if I acted like a total jerk. I was just in depression at that time and I don't know what I'm saying.. If you would forgive me..."

A smile formed on my lips and I said "Of Course. It's alright. I knew you didn't mean it."

He nodded "Yeah. I really don't. I couldn't figure out what has gotten into my head at the time. Anyway, I wanna confirm it. Is it true that the first task is Dragons?"

I took a deep breath "Yeah. Just don't ask how we knew."

"Okay I won't." He smiled and continued "Thank you Hermione."

"No problem." I answered. Then I remembered "Cedric. I gotta go. Harry and Ron are waiting for me. I'll just see you around okay?"

"Hang on a minute. I wanna show something to you." He said while looking through his things. "It's just around here somewhere." He slumped down on the floor and spilled all his things. I watched him as he rummaged every pocket of his bag. "It can't be lost!"

I picked up a book and flipped through it. I heard a soft thump when a small velvet pouch fell. I picked it up and showed it to him "Is this what you're looking for?"

His face brightened up and said "Yes. That's it! Open it."

I followed Cedric's order and I saw the most beautiful thing I've ever laid my eyes on. I felt loss for words. It was a very beautiful gold ring. It felt light in my hand and as I touched it, I could feel its smooth texture.

"I-It's... Wonderful!" I said in awe.

"I thought you'd like it." He chuckled.

"Of course! Who would be foolish enough not to like this?" I said.

He smirked and said "Really? Then you can have it."

My eyes widened in shock "You're kidding me!"

But he shook his head "No I'm not. Here, let me help you." He took the ring from me and put it in my finger "There. It looks good on you."

"Why..I.." I stammered but settled for "Thank you."

I hugged him tight before continuing "I want to stay and chat but I've got training with Harry. You know, Triwizard tournament."

He nodded slowly "Oh yeah, sure. I'll see you around! And Hermione.. Take care of that ring, will you?" He smirked before leaving.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~""""~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>I went to the gryffindor common room and met up with Harry. We headed for an empty classroom and talked for a while.<p>

"Why are you smiling like that?" He asked

I came to my senses and answered "Nothing. So, I had a talk with Professor Binns a while ago. He said to play to your advantages. And to your skills"

"But what am I good at? Nothing. Just quidditch."

I thought for a moment then it hit me "Harry, you're brilliant!"

He looked at me, confused "I am?"

I nodded eagerly "Yes you are! Think Harry. Quidditch. skills."

"Let's see" He said "You want me to play quidditch?"

I shook my head "No not play. But use IT."

"You mean use my.." He stopped abruptly and continued "My Firebolt?"

I practically squealed in delight but resisted it. I merely nodded "Yes Harry. You'll fly your way around the dragon."

"But we're not allowed anything except wands." He protested.

"That's why you're gonna summon it." I said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Will it not be weird for you to be holding my broom?"

"No. because I won't be holding it. You're going to summon it all the way from your room." I explained.

"Merlin's Beard Hermione! How can I do that?" He said, surprised

I pulled him to stand as I said "That's what YOU are going to practice."

We practiced for a few hours, starting from small things to heavier ones then to his broom. He's having a bit problem summoning it when its far away and out of sight.

"Harry. You can do it. Just try to picture it completely in your head and it will come to you with ease. Concentrate" I said smoothly.

We practiced for a few MORE hours until both of us were beat.

"I think that's enough for today. Let's get some rest." I told him when both of our heads are already aching.

"Rest sounds good." He agreed and we both left the room.

When I got to the girls dormitory, I changed into my pj's and laid on my bed staring at the Ring before slowly drifting away in my dreams..


	12. The First Task

**CHAPTER TWELVE: The first task**

The days passed by on slowly. As the day of the first task quickly approached, Harry and I kept on practicing his summoning charm. He's progress was extraordinary. After just a few times of practice, he can already summon bigger and heavier things that are out of sight. Both of us stayed up late while Ron drops by to watch us from time to time but he usually hangs around with Fleur. Hmm...I've always knew he liked her...Anyway, as I was saying, we stayed up until midnight almost every single day. It has been taking its toll on me though. I can hardly keep awake during classes, especially History of Magic. And I've been cramming with schoolwork (can you believe it that I've been doing my homeworks a day before its submissions? I can't.)

The night before the tournament, I was not a bit tired. I had been restless in my sleep and my thought keeps on floating away.I kept on thinking what will happen tomorrow. I was worried about what might happen to Harry, Cedric, Krum, and Fleur. When I finally fell asleep, IT came back.

Once again, I dreamed about the nightmare. Only this time, it was more vivid and sharp. It was the same. everything. To the eerie silence, the blinding flash of green light and the other sad moments. But still, It has the same effect on my like before..

~~~~~~~~~~~~""""""~~~~~~~~~~

"No!"

I jolted upright, sweating like crazy. My heart was pounding heavily on my chest. It was the day of the first task and I remembered the dream.

"What if something bad had happened to Harry?" I thought to myself. "oh no..no no no.."

Ginny came rushing to me "Hermione! What happened? Are you alright?"

"H-Harry.." I stammered. "I-I gotta s-see him"

"Harry?" She frowned "What about Harry?"

I simply shook my head, unable to answer. Though I've already had that dream, it still haunted me that moment.

"I don't know where he is." Ginny started "But I guess he's training for the task"

"Oh..yeah..you're right." I said as I stand up. "I'll catch you later."

"Oh its okay. I'll see you later Her-" Ginny said but I was already out of the portrait hole before she could finish.

I walked towards the room where we usually practice but he was not there. Worry started to get into me. What if something bad happened to him? What if my nightmare did come true?

I went out of the castle and just as I did, a gust of wind blew my way. I pulled my arms around myself and tried to warm myself. I walked towards the lake, Hagrid's hut, the quidditch pitch and everywhere but he's nowhere to be found. My stomach grumbled loudly and I realized I haven't checked the great hall. He was just probably getting some breakfast. No need to worry.

I headed towards the castle and as I passed by an open classroom, I heard a few snickers. I ignored it and continued walking.

"Just when I thought Loony Lovegood is the only one who walks around with her PJs on!"

I turned around and spotted Malfoy with his usual companions: Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy Parkinson.

I rolled my eyes and turned to leave. Before I could escape, Draco grabbed my arm tightly and pulled me to face him. "Let me go!" I shouted.

His grip tightened and he pulled his face close to mine. I can feel his breath against my skin as I struggled to get away from him. I was about to succeed when he commanded the two boys to take hold of me. As they did so, Malfoy let out a laugh. "I've always known you're such a weakling Granger."

I glared daggers at him and said "What do you want?"

Again, he laughed as he said "Pretty much nothing. In fact, I'm doing you a favor. I just want to inform you that.." He stopped and smirked before proceeding "I'll make sure little Potter wouldn't last a minute in that tournament"

"You can't bet on that, Malfoy!" I told him not dropping my glare.

"I'm sure I can. Try me." He said.

I tried to get away from the gigantic hands of Crabbe and Goyle but I failed miserably. They all burst out laughing at me. I felt blood rush up to me and quickly, I bit Crabbe's hand and stomped on Goyle's foot. They both released me suddenly, stunned. I used this opportunity to take out my wand and pin Draco on a wall with it.

"One wrong move and you are a goner, Malfoy" I said.

Pansy just stood there watching with horrified eyes. The boys tried to advance on me but Draco stopped them "Nobody moves!"

I smiled triumphantly as I lowered my wand a bit but still alert on any moves. "You heard him. Nobody moves."

All of them stood rooted on the ground. I turned to face Draco and mimicked his voice "I've always known you're such a weakling Malfoy."

Glaring, he straightened his robes and left after saying "My father will hear about this!"

Smiling, I turned around when I heard a voice. "Good job, Hermione."

"Harry!" I exclaimed. "I looked everywhere for you!"

Chuckling softly, he walked towards me and asked "You were?"

I nodded slowly. He gave me a doubtful look and asked again "Why? Anything wrong?"

I looked at the floor and took a deep breath, trying to steady my voice. "I-I.. I dreamt about it…again.."

As if knowing what I'm talking about, he patted my shoulder lightly. "It's okay. Nothing will happen." Then he smiled reassuringly.

I forced a smile and said "I guess so."

"Hey! Really. I've practiced hard enough. I'm sure I can do it. I promise I'll end up in one piece. If you're still not convinced about my skills, then I'll prove it to you." He told me with tons of confidence in his voice and a tiny bit of nervousness.

"No it's not that." I said "But, okay. Let's see what you got."

He pulled out his wand and casted the charm "ACCIO flower!"

I turned just in time to see a pretty flower float down and land in Harry's palm.

"There!" He told me. "Is it pretty?"

I stared at it for a moment and my face brightened up "Yes it is! I've never seen this kind before though."

He laughed a little "Of course you haven't. In fact, it's the first time I've seen it too. I was just picturing a flower with a bright color. I didn't know it actually exists!"

I took it from him and touched its petals slowly. "Wow.. it's….beautiful"

"I know. Very beautiful indeed." He said.

I looked up and saw him staring at me. "Harry? Are you okay?"

Like being snapped out of a daze, he shook his head and said "Oh yes..yes.. Anyway, shall we get something to eat? I don't want to step in the tournament with an empty stomach."

I laughed and nodded "Okay. Let's go."

~~~~~~~"""~~~~~~~

After we had breakfast, Harry was called, so was the other champions. I looked at him and nodded encouragingly. I caught Cedric's eye and I gave him a light smile. He smiled back then frowned suddenly. I wanted to ask him what's wrong but I didn't have the chance because he was already out with the others.

Everyone shuffled outside and settled in the bleachers. I saw Ron and the twins a few steps up. I waved at them and mouthed "Save a seat for me!". I walked to the tent that was perched beside the medical station as everyone was preparing.

I can saw a shadowy figure inside the tent. I walked up slowly and leaned in to hear.

"Okay you can do this…You practiced enough.. keep your cool. A-And concentrate. Yeah.. concentrate.. that's what Hermione will tell you.. Merlin, I wish she's here.." A familiar voice said.

"Psst…Harry…Is that you?" I whispered.

"Hermione? Yes it's Harry.. What are you doing here?" Harry whispered back.

I gulped and said "Uhmm.. I-I just wanted to say good luck.. You can do this. All you have to do is summon your Firebolt, fly around and.."

"Battle a dragon.." He finished.

I entered the tent and gave him a bug hug. I was surprised as camera suddenly flashes, blinding me temporarily.

"Young love! Ohh how.. stirring. If everything goes unfortunately today you might make the front page." A journalist approached.

I gave her a quizzical look "I'm sorry? What?"

"You have no business here. This tent is for champions and friends." Cedric said, seeing us.

The journalist rolled her eyes and said "Nevermind, we've got what we wanted. Too bad we didn't caught your little…hmm…. Proposal?" She gave a smile before leaving the tent.

"Proposal?" Harry asked confusedly.

"Who was that?" I asked blocking Harry's question.

"It's nothing Potter. That woman's crazy." Cedric said before turning to me "Rita Skeeter. A journalist at the daily prophet. You don't need to know much. What's important is that you try to avoid her as much as possible."

"Rita Skeeter? Oh My Merlin!" I exclaimed "I heard she wrote nasty things. Oh don't she dare!"

Before anybody else could respond, Professor Dumbledore entered, carrying a small leather pouch. "Okay Champions, gather around."

The champions formed a small circle around Professor and I managed to peak in a little between Harry and Cedric.

"Ms Granger, what are you doing here?" Professor Dumbledore asked me..

Realizing that I, indeed, should not be here, I said "Oh.. yeah I'm going Professor.. Sorry.." I turned to face the champions "Good Luck everyone! Try to stay alive!" I smiled before leaving.

~~~~~~~""""~~~~~~

A few minutes later, Fleur, Krum and Cedric has already finished their first task. And it was not a very easy feat. The champions were to face a dragon and retrieve a golden egg that's being protected by the beast. Sounds easy? No its not.

I was already on the edge of my seat when Harry's turn came up. He walked in the arena. Our eyes locked together and My eyes widened as a dragon swooped down and sent him flying over.

"Harry!" I gasped.

He looked disoriented as he frantically made a grab for his wand. He hid behind a big rock and glanced up back at me. I nodded and mouthed "Hurry!"

Everyone was watching intently as Harry casted the spell "ACCIO Firebolt!"

At first, I thought he failed but I heaved a sigh of relief when I heard the zooming sound of his broom. I broke out in to a grin as I watched him mount his firebolt and expertly flew around the Dragon. He avoided the beast's attacks and dodged all the fire. I was the first one to stand up to cheer when Harry finally got a hold of the golden egg.

He beamed brightly at everyone and waved before exiting the arena. Everybody settled down and moved to get off the bleachers.

~~~~~~~~"""""~~~~~~~~

"Can you believe it? I really did it Hermione! I really did!" Harry exclaimed while we were at the Gryffindor common room. It was quite empty except for us two. Everyone was still outside, soaking up the sun.

I nodded and smiles brightly "Of Course. You did great."

"Thank you. I couldn't have done it without you." He said.

"You're welcome" I told him "But have you opened the egg yet?"

He thought for a moment before answering "Not yet actually, I was hoping I can open it with you..Well, uhmm.. I mean, if it holds a clue for the next task, I'm sure I'll figure it out quicker when you're here."

I shrugged as I took the golden egg "Okay. Let's see.."

Slowly, he opened the egg and a deafening screech came out. I dropped the egg to cover my ears before Harry picked it up and shut it close.

"What was that?" I exclaimed.

He shook his head and before he could answer, the Gryffindor students poured in from the portrait hole.

"Bloody Hell! What happened?" Ron asked.

"I don't know!" Harry answered exasperatingly. "I just opened it and…and there! Some clue it is…"

I thought for a moment before saying "Hmm…maybe you need to open it yourself.."

"Maybe.." Harry said not really convinced "I'm sure there's a condition needed before I could open it."

I heaved a sigh "Then I guess you need to experiment."

"Okay. But not today.. I'm dead tired.. And The second task is still…well…. I guess… very far?" He declared.

I nodded and stood up "Yeah. Get some rest. I'm just gonna check out with the other champions" I said while emphasizing the "S" in "champions".

He shrugged and went up the boys' dormitory, cradling the golden egg in his arms.


	13. Hanging out with the badgers

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: hanging out with the badgers**

"Maybe this is a bad idea…" I thought as I stood there outside the Hufflepuff's common room. I already went to see Viktor at the quidditch field trying to figure his egg out. And Fleur near the lake, trying to get the clue from her egg also. Both of their egg reacts the same as Harry's.

"I'm sure this is the hufflepuff's common room" I thought. "But how do I get in? Or how can I make him get out?"

Impatiently, I drummed my fingers on one of the many barrels that somehow blocked the entrance. I was about to leave when a huge barrel's lid burst out from the stack and sprayed its contents at me. I let out a shriek when it completely soaked me wet. I wrinkled my nose at the odd smell before realizing its vinegar.

"Ugh! Merlin's beard!" I shouted.

I guess it was a wrong move because one by one, Hufflepuff students came out from a barrel I didn't notice before. They looked at me with confused faces before bursting out laughing.

"I see someone wants to force enter our little room!" Roger Davies, a hufflepuff, said.

My face grew bright red. "Uhh I-I'm sorry,, I was just wondering if.." realizing how pathetic I sound, I just shrugged "Nevermind."

"Whoa whoa whoa! What's all the commotion about?" A voice said among the crowd. I turned to see Cedric squeezing in between the other students who are watching my embarrassing moment.

"A lion went out of her den to search for a.." Zacharias Smith cleared his throat "Champion badger, I presume?"

Cedric smirked as he called out "Hey Granger! Hang on a second!"

I turned to face him, while trying to shrug the droplets of vinegar off me. "What? You're gonna have a go on me too? Fine, laugh all you want!"

I started to leave but then he grabbed my arm "Hey, I'm not going to have a go on you" He said in between chuckles. "Anyway, you're looking for me?"

"No I'm not!" I said, trying not to sound too defensive.

He raised an eyebrow as he asked "Then what are you doing here?"

"I was just.. uhh.. I.." I stammered "Nothing." I finished, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You don't sound so sure.." He said then like as if he just noticed, he looked at me from head to foot "Oh.." He stifled a laugh before continuing "well, I won't sound so sure too if I'm doused with vinegar."

I felt heat rising into my head. He is seriously saying that? So much for a gentleman I've always heard off. I rolled my eyes before saying "Wow. Not having a go with me, don't you?"

He laughed again and took a hold of my hand "Look, come inside and change."

My eyes widened "No WAY!"

He shrugged "Oh well, if you want to walk around the corridors smelling like you just stepped out of a salad dressing, then suit yourself."

Cedric turned to go back inside their common room when I called out "Oh fine! But only because I don't want to be laughed at."

He gave a smile "I thought you'd come around." He gestured towards the huge barrel where the hufflepuffs came out "Ladies first."

I dropped on all fours and crawled inside.

Their common room was lovely! It was sunny, warm and comfy. There was a portrait of Helga Hufflepuff hanging at the middle of the room where, beneath it, a large, honey colored, wooden mantelpiece with carvings of badgers on it can be found.

"Well, welcome to the badgers' common room!" Cedric said in a cheerful tone.

The yellow and copper decorations around and the different kinds of plants that could be found there didn't fail to cheer me up a bit. I smile formed on my lips as I muttered a thank you.

Hannah Abbott, a friendly hufflepuff girl, touched my arm lightly "Hermione, come with me. I'm sure we're just about the same size. I can lend you some of my clothes."

I smiled and answered "That would be brilliant." I turned to Cedric "I'll e back in a few." Then I followed Hannah to the girl's dormitories.

The dormitory was illuminated by warm copper lamps and copper bed-warmers that hang on the wall. There were four-poster beds covered in patchwork quilts too.

"Wow. It sure is cozy around here." I said while examining a nearby lamp.

"Oh yes. I do enjoy in here." Susan Bones said.

"What about this, Hermione? Try it on!" Hannah said, showing me a light yellow blouse with black laces and a frilly, knee-length skirt.

"I think I better wash off first. Hmm.." I said. "I guess a few water charms would work"

They both took out their wands and casted the spell on me "AGUAMENTI!"

I coughed out water as I was drenched with water, leaving a puddle beneath me. "That was refreshing." I said.

Susan handed me a towel and I dried myself. They helped me dry with a few hot-air charms and when I'm completely dry, I took off my clothes and wore the ones that they laid out. It fitted perfectly on me and I twirled around saying "What do you think?"

They both smiled approvingly and Hannah told me "You look beautiful! Do you like it?"

I nodded and smiled back "Of course! It's pretty."

"Then you can have it. I don't use it anymore. And it matches with your pendant" She said eyeing the ring that I hanged on my neck with a light chain.

"Oh this?" I showed to her. "It was given by a..uhh… special friend."

"oohhh…." Susan exclaimed "It looks familiar though, don't you think Hannah?"

Hannah touched it lightly and said "Yeah.. I think I've seen it somewhere.."

Smiling, I said "Ah.. I guess you have.. A hufflepuff gave it to me actually."

With wide eyes, they both shouted "Diggory!" They laughed and Susan continued "I told you it looks familiar! He showed it to me once and he said.." She stopped abruptly and shook her head "No.. He might've just been kidding.."

"What did he say?" I asked curiously.

"No..nothing..nothing…" She shook her head.

"I guess we should get going, then." I said.

The three of us nodded and went to the common room. There, Cedric was waiting for us to get down. When he say me, he gave a slight smile "Uhh..Wow.. You look like..a hufflepuff"

I nodded "Yeah.. With all these blacks and yellows"

I can feel everyone's eyes on me and the attention was weighing down on me. I cleared my throat and said "I-I should really be going. Thank you so much for showing me your wonderful room."

I waved goodbye and Cedric accompanied me outside. "I thought you didn't wear it."

I was first confused but I saw him staring at the pendant. "Oh this? Why do you think so?"

"Uhmm.. nothing. Anyway, why were you looking for me?" He asked.

"I was wondering whether you've already figured out your clue." I asked back cautiously.

He shook his head sadly "No.. I haven't yet.. Don't worry, I'll tell you if ever I have. When I opened it, it just let out a horrible screech."

"Same as the others." I said.

I heard him sigh a bit before putting on a smile on his face "It's going to be okay."

Smiling back, I answered "I do hope it will."

~~~~~~"""~~~~~~

I walked up the Fat Lady's portrait and her eyes widened as she saw me "You! Why are you wearing the hufflepuff's colors!"

I just shrugged and pushed my way inside. In there, Ron was talking with Lavender. They looked serious, and when I say serious, I mean they're looking at each other, eye to eye. I can feel their finally having closure. I watched as She leaned in close and gave Ron a hug, tears streaming from her eyes. He hugged her back and when they pulled away. They smiled at each other before standing up. As they saw me, they looked at the floor shyly.

" Hermione." Lavender said

"Erm.. Hi Lav." I said, a little bit awkward. "Don't mind me, I'm heading upstairs. You can continue..ermm.. Whatever you're doing."

"No.. it's okay.." Ron said. "We're done, aren't we Lav?"

She nodded with a slight smile "Yes. We are done. Waaaay over. Anyway, I'm heading out for a while. See you around!" Then she left.

When she's out of ear-shot, I turned to Ron. "Okay. Fill me up about it."

He heaved a sigh before explaining "Well, I was sitting here by the fire then she came up to me saying she wants to talk.. She said Harry approached her days ago but she hasn't built the courage yet."

"Then?" I asked expectantly

"She said she was very sorry for everything. She didn't exactly expect that our relationship would end up like that." HE explained "But, She said she already moved on and that she can see I have , we decided to remain friends"

"Wow." I managed to say.

"So, now I've shared, you might as well too. Where have you been and why are you wearing THAT?" He asked, eyeing my clothes.

"Uhmm.. I just checked on the other champions…" I simply said. "And well, I got into some minor boo-boo and Hannah lent me this."

"Anyway, it suits you" He said as he stifled a yawn. "I might hit the sack early. I'm tired."

"Oh okay. G'night Ron!" I called out.

"Night Hermione. Get some rest yourself." He smiled before ascending the stairs.

When he disappeared, I stared at my reflection on the mirror. Smiling, I thought to myself "I do look like a hufflepuff.." I shook my head at the thought and went upstairs too.


	14. The invitation

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: the invitation**

The next morning, I walked with Harry and Ron towards the great hall to grab some breakfast. On our way there, 

Ron started THAT awkward conversation.

"Hey! The ball's coming up.. have you-" Ron started.

Before he can finish, I interrupted him in mid sentence "Excuse me? What Ball?"

Perching his arm on my shoulder, Ron answered "Hermione Hermione..See? It's time to get your head out of your books. The Yule  
>Ball's coming and you still have no idea about it!"<p>

"Oh.. yeah... The Yule Ball." I said before shaking my head "Never mind that. Who says I'm going anyway?" Then I walked in  
>front of them.<p>

I have only gotten a few meters away when I heard both of them ask in perfect unison "What? No Way!"

I turned around to face them and said "Yes Way. You know I've never been interested in that since the beginning. So, no. I'm  
>NOT going"<p>

"But it's going to be so much fun!" Ron protested.

"Then go. But I won't.." I shrugged.

"Ugh! talk to her out of that, will you?" Ron told Harry before stomping away.

"Why is he so...affected?" I asked. "I mean, I didn't tell him to not go, did I?"

"Because Hermione, I..We.. want you to be there. It's like a once in a lifetime opportunity to be part of the Yule Ball. We don't  
>want you to miss it." Harry explained.<p>

I can't help but laugh at both of them "I don't care. really. Chill Harry! It's not like I'm gonna die or something if I don't go."

But he looked serious. He grabbed both of my hands and stared at me straight to the eye "Hermione, please.. Go.."

~Okay? Now THIS is awkward~

I yanked my hands away and turned around so he couldn't see my embarrassed expression. When I'm sure I'm okay, I faced him  
>again "Okay. I'll think about it. But no promises. Besides, I don't have anything to wear."<p>

"I'm sure Ginny and Lav will drag you into one of their shopping sprees. So, you don't need to worry 'bout that.." He explained.

The truth was, the dress is not what I'm worried about.

"It's just that.. I.. " I took a deep breath before finishing " I don't have anyone to go with." then a silence ensued so of course, I  
>felt obliged to fill it with whatever I could think of. "Not, that I want to go with someone and not that I care about having a<br>date or-"

"Hermione.." Harry said in a firm voice which made my heart leap "Will you go-"

"Hey Granger!"

Both of us turned towards the voice, I was surprised to see Cedric with a nervous grin on his face..

"Oh, Hi Cedric" I said, giving a little smile.

"Uhmm.. Potter, can I have a word with you?" He said, running his fingers through his hair.

"About what, Diggory?" Harry asked, doubtfully.

Cedric was shifting from one foot to another now. "Uhmm..Something private.." He said, glancing towards me.

"Oh.. I-I, I'll just see you at the Hall, Harry." I said, waving before I headed to the Great Hall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"""""""""~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>The day passed by uneventfully except for Harry's sudden cold treatment. I tried to talk to him the whole day but he just shrug<br>off my questions. I don't know what exactly but I'm sure it has something to do with his conversation with Cedric. I wanted to  
>ask him what happened but I bet he wouldn't spill the beans. So, I just decided to drop the , I felt uneasy because<br>there's something I don't know. That's me.I won't stop until I learn what it is.

That night, I grabbed my coat and headed towards the school grounds. It was past midnight and I know I'm getting into so much  
>trouble if I get caught. But nevertheless, I went to clear my mind. But when I reached the Willow tree I always stay at, I was<br>surprised to see him.

At first, I thought I was just hallucinating because of stress but the way his hair moved through the easy breeze, and the way he  
>sits up so casually yet so confident, I just KNEW it was him.<p>

"Merlin's beard! What are you doing here, Diggory?" I said in a low whisper.

Looking up, he flashed my an unsure smile. Very unlikely of him.

"Hey Granger!" He said not answering my question.

"I said what are you doing here?" I repeated.

"What are YOU doing here?" He asked back.

I heaved a sigh, knowing I was defeated. "Clearing my mind. Now what about you?"

"Well, actually I.." He started "I knew you're coming"

"Oh yeah, you asked Harry. Anyway, What do you want? You know you just could have asked me during the day so you wouldn't  
>have to stay up late." I said.<p>

"Would you like to sit down first? It's still a long night." He offered.

"Yes it is. But who told you I intend on staying here all night?" I said, still standing up.

"No one, I just..thought." He said simply.

"Oh fine." I exclaimed, sitting down beside him. "Now would you tell me what you need?"

"Hermione, I-" He started but I cut him off.

"Wait a minute. Before that, could you please explain what you and Harry talked about? Please?"

"Hermione, it's boy matters. Whatever we talked about is just between us." He said firmly.

"But Cedric, I know it has something to do with me!" I told him, trying not to raise my voice.

Like trying to ignore my statement, he stood up. "Hermione Granger." He said, offering his hand "Will you go to the Yule ball with me?"


	15. Hot issue

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: Hot issue**

His question hit me hard. It weighed me down so much that I turned pale. I didn't know what I should say. My thoughts drifted off to different things at the same time: Ron, Harry, The ball, Cedric, going alone, and more. The moment I felt I was ready to black out, Cedric spoke.

"So, I guess that's your answer." He said glumly.

"But I haven't said anything!" I protested.

"Hermione.." He started. "You don't need to go with me if you don't want to."

"It's not that.. It's just.. I'm not planning to go, Cedric." I lied.

"I know you're not. But I was hoping that you will,since if you say yes to me, you won't have to go alone." Cedric explained.

I don't know why but I felt guilty. I know I want to come to the ball but there's just something wrong which I couldn't put my finger on.

~Maybe I'm just desperate to go with someone.~

Shaking his head, Cedric stood up and muttered "I shouldn't have asked you in the first place. I've always known what you'll say."

"I highly doubt that Mr. Diggory." I said.

He gave me a puzzled look which I returned in form of a smile. As I stood up, I said "Yes. I'll go to the Yule Ball with you."

Cedric face brightened. He scooped me up and twirled me around. I can see he's very happy. I just don't know if I am too.

"Are you sure? I mean you don't have to, if you don't want" He asked.

I raised an eyebrow and asked back "Are you trying to make me back out? Because if that's the case, you're failing. I WILL go to the ball with you. Unless you ditch me, that is."

"I'll never do that. Swear." He promised.

"Fine. I believe you" I laughed. "But promise me another thing, Cedric."

"What is it?"

"Don't tell anyone about it yet, okay?" I said, looking on the ground.

"Promise. I won't." He said, grinning.

~~~~~~~""""~~~~~~~~~  
>The next day, I woke up with a light head. I don't know what time I fell asleep except that it was very very late. I kept thinking on what happened last night. I took a quick shower and changed my into my robes before going down the common room.<p>

As I descended the stairs, I could see everyone in a tight circle. Being naturally curious, I asked aloud "What's all the commotion about?"

Everyone turned their heads and they looked like they saw a ghost. As they moved out of the way, I found Ron and Harry sitting on the couch, their eyes glued on the Daily Prophet.

"What's going on?" I asked again.

I got the same reaction from my friends except that they stood up and tried to hide the paper.

"N-nothing Hermione." Ron lied.

I turned and gave Harry a questioning look but he averted it and went out of the portrait hole without saying a word. Everybody stared after him before returning their eyes on me.

"Ron, she'll see it sooner or later. Let her know, now." Ginny said.

Nervously, Ron handed me the paper and braced himself for what is about to happen.

I took the Prophet from him and sat down the couch, feeling everyone's eyes on me. I read the article they were looking at, silently and my eyes widened to the size of galleons.

_**LITTLE WITCH'S GOT THE CHAMPIONS ON HER HANDS**_  
><span>by Rita Skeeter<span>

_My oh my, what do we have here? When everyone's buzzing about the Triwizard tournament, Little Miss Hermione Jean Granger has been busy "hanging out" with our Champions. According to one of our reliable sources, It is said that miss Granger has been seen spending her time around our Triwizard Champions especially Mr. Cedric Diggory, Mr. Viktor Krum and her so-called "best friend" Mr. Harry Potter.__****_

_Miss Granger is known at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for her wits and knowledge but, is it possible that she has been abandoning her studies because of the said gentlemen? Not a few days ago, She was seen having a serious talk with her History of Magic professor because she was "losing attention" in her class.__****_

_Our little missy was also being seen less and less in the library and more and more at the corridors and the school grounds "talking" With Mr. Diggory. What's the real deal between them? A couple or just "friends"? But the latter's quite unrealistic because they were seen together last night under a tree having a conversation. And as of what we heard, Mr. Diggory is asking her out to the nearing Yule Ball. And surprise surprise, she said Yes!__****_

_But how about the other two? Our sources say that Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger has been experiencing petty fights, or should we say "lover's quarrels", more often lately. The reason behind it? No other than the Golden boy himself! Mr. Diggory. But really, We didn't know Mr. Potter's the Overprotective "best friend". According to their fellow schoolmates, they have been friends for four years now, along with a certain Mr. Ronald Weasley (another BOY, mind you). Directly quoting one of the Hogwarts students, "The three of them are inseparable! They go everywhere together! well not really Always and everywhere but most of the time. Especially Harry and Hermione. If I don't personally know them, I suspect they're a couple."__****_

_As for, Mr. Krum. Oh our poor guy. It is said that he's been fancying Ms. Granger for a while now, but it can be inferred that our Miss Gryffindor can only entertain him with "plain flirting."__****_

_So that's it my avid readers! And For Miss Granger, We'd LOVE to hear your side. What is your say? Feel free to approach us for your interview. We'll be keeping an eye and ear out for more news and updates, this is Rita Skeeter signing for the Daily Prophet. _

"WHAT?" I shouted, throwing the paper into the fire. "What the Bloody hell is all that about!"

"He-Hermione calm down." Ron said a tinge of nervousness on his voice.

"UGH! She'll do anything just for a story!" I was practically steaming mad as I watched my photo in the paper slowly being engulfed by flames.

"That's why we didn't want you to see, Hermione. We don't want you to be upset over this...this rubbish." Ron explained.

"I'm not upset Ronald. I just can't believe someone's that low!" I shook my head, unbelievably "Anyway, I don't care what she says, anymore. Let her be."

"But H-Hermione! She'll ruin your reputation! You need to give her that interview she wants." Ron protested.

"No I won't. That's what she'll like and I won't be giving her satisfaction. She wants me to go out there sounding defensive of everything. So NO. She won't get MY interview." I said firmly.

"Yeah.. You're right" He told me before turning to the Gryffindors' "Hear that everyone? All that we have read is NOT true! I believe in her. Do you guys? Do you?"

I was quite surprised when everyone nodded their heads and some even cheered. I can't help but smile as I say "Thank you everyone. But right now, I need some air." . Then, I exited through the portrait hole, glaring at the Fat lady who I'm sure is one of the sources of that Skeeter's nasty news.


	16. Skipping stones

As I walk through the corridors, I can feel everyone's eyes on me but I don't care. As long as I have my friends on my side, I'm cool. But I'll be lying if I say I'm not affected because I really am. In Merlin's name! Harry's my best friend! My BEST FRIEND! I can't believe someone can cook up that kind of news. ~But she couldn't have possibly invented all that stuff.. Of course she's seeing something I don't.~ I shook my head at the thought and stepped out the castle grounds. The cold wind pierced into my skin. I hugged myself and walked to the lake. I blinked my eyes several times to see if I was hallucinating. Harry and Cedric are talking with each other. CALMLY. I hid behind a tree and listened to their conversation. "So, I guess you've popped the question?" Harry said. Cedric nodded before answering "Yeah. I told you I would. And she said yes. Unlike what you thought." Silence...I held my breath as the wind was the only sound that can be heard. It was broken by Cedric when he added "Thank you Harry." "For what?" "I know you've been planning to ask her to the ball. Thank you for not doing so." Diggory said. "Oh? Who said I'm gonna ask her out?" Harry smiled and shook his head before patting Cedric's back. "You take care of her, okay?" As Harry turned to leave, Cedric called out "Hey Potter wait!" "Yeah?" "Look.. I realized I didn't properly thank you about tipping me off about those dragons.." Diggory said. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure you would have done the same for me." Harry said, turning to leave. Cedric rushed up in front of him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Exactly." Then he leaned in to whisper which I couldn't hear. When Cedric pulled away, He gave Harry a smile before leaving. I saw Harry face the lake and pick up a stone then throws it across the lake. I nervously walked up to him and touched his shoulder lightly. "Harry..?" He turned around and nodded before picking up another rock "Hi Hermione.." "What's wrong?" I asked. "N-Nothing." He lied. I just KNEW he's not telling the truth. "Harry! Spill it. What's up?" "Just nervous for the tournament.." He answered. "Haven't figured out your egg yet?" I asked again. He shook his head "Not yet. But Cedric suggested something.." "It wouldn't hurt to try right?" I said. He gave a light nod before staring back into the lake. After a few minutes of silence, I asked another question. "You mad?" Startled, he said "Sorry, what?" "I said, are you angry? With me?" "No, Of course not! Why would you think about such a thing?" "Because of the ..Prophet?" "Oh. That..No, don't worry about it."Harry assured. I shrugged and said "Okay. But Harry, if you don't mind, what are you and Cedric talking about?" "Since you've already said yes, better let you know.." He took a deep breath and picked up another stone, sending it skidding down the lake. I waited for him to continue. "Remember the time he asked to talk to me?" I nodded "Yeah. What about it?" "Well, that time, he asked me not to ask you to the ball." I practically choked when I heard that. "What?! Are you kidding me?" "I am most certainly not. Anyway, I said okay since.." He stopped then continued "Since I...I haven't planned to ask you to the ball. I mean never." I dunno why but it hit me in the gut. Hard. ~Hermione, calm down. No need to over react. Of course he wouldn't ask me to the ball! Why make a fuss?~ "Oh.. I-I see.. So he asked me out?" "Yeah. You can say that." Because of another awkward silence, a small stone caught my attention. I picked it up and threw it on the lake but it quickly sank down. Shaking my head, I picked up another one and threw it again but I still got the same result. I was about to throw my 3rd rock when Harry spoke. "Here, let me help you." He took my hand and positioned my fingers against the rock. "Put your index finger against the edge of the rock." I obeyed and nodded. Next, heinstructedme tostand with my feet shoulder width apart facing sideways to the water which I did so. After that, he stood behind me and pressed his arm against mine. "Then you flick your rock across the surface with a sharp movement of the wrist. LikethrowingFrisbee or casting a charm." I can feel his heartbeat against my back. It was slow and steady like drum beatings. I can feel his warmth envelop me and as I threw my rock across the calm water, my heart skipped a beat as my stone bounced and bounced and bounced against the water before finally sinking. My eyes widened as I turned to face him "I did it Harry!" Both of us were surprised at how close our faces are with each other. I gazed into his deep and caring eyes. At that moment, I think I've finally known what Krum and Diggory are telling me about how Harry looks at me. I just realized that there really is something DIFFERENT with the way he looks at me. I felt weak and my knees began to buckle and would've fallen into the water if Harry didn't catch me. My breath was returning to its normal state. I grabbed my friend's shoulder for support and he held me in his arms. For minutes I felt...Calm and..Safe...not pressured and comfortable. Again, I dared to look up and I can see him sweating. Nervously, he brushed a stray hair across my face and held me tighter. He's getting closer and closer and... "Ehem!" Startled, both of us jumped away from each other and I can feel my face blush bright red. It was professor Dumbledore. "I'm sorry Did I.. Interrupt something?" He asked us. I glanced at Harry before shaking my head "No.. Nothing Professor." "Yeah. It's...It's N-Nothing Professor." Harry agreed. "Okay.. Well, Ms. Granger, if you would excuse me and Harry.. If it's alright?" Professor asked, touching Harry's shoulder lightly. I nodded "Of Course Professor. I..I'll leave you two for a while." Then I turned to leave. "No no.." Professor said cheerfully "I'll be having a word with Harry inside my office. I'll be waiting for you there, Harry. Be...quick." He said before heading back to the castle. Both of us were left there, no one saying a word. Unable to stand the tension any longer, I cleared my throat and said "Y-you better get going.." He gave me a slight nod "Okay. I-I'll see you later." He said before following our headmaster. 


	17. where's my bestfriend?

The next few days passed by without me and Harry talking. At all. I feel like he's starting to ignore me, dragging Ron along. I felt alone..And invisible.. So I spent my time at the library, researching some useful spells and catching up on homework. Because I haven't been practicing with Harry, I have lots of free time to eat, sleep and other things I haven't been able to do the last weeks.

One of the few times I've been with Ron, when I was walking along the corridors, holding books I'm about to return to the library, we talked about Harry.

"Why is he doing this to me?" I asked.

"What is he exactly doing to you?" He asked back.

"Oh you know the answer Ron! He's been LITERALLY avoiding me." I said, exasperated

"Hermione.." He said, sighing "Sometimes, it's better to ignore things than to get more hurt."

"More hurt? Am I hurting him in some ways I don't know? Wow.." I said sarcastically.

We walked further ahead. I kept thinking on what Ron has said but I suddenly bumped with someone, snapping me out of the clouds. I quickly bent over to gather my books while apologizing. I caught Ron just staring down. I gasp when I saw Harry helping me down. But I gulped when I saw Cedric walking towards us. When both of us already stood up, Diggory reached us.

"Hey Granger." He greeted.

"Seems like we're not wanted." Harry muttered, dropping a couple of books that he picked up before leaving with Ron.

"What's wrong with them?" Cedric asked getting both books and handing them to me.

I shrugged and said "I dunno."

He put an arm around my shoulder and said "It's going to be okay. He's just pretty pressured about the tournament. You should go talk to him though. He needs his friend."

"He needs Ron, then." I said, rolling my eyes.

He dropped his arm and said "Hey, why talk like that?"

I shook my head "Nothing." I stopped before continuing "Will you do me a favor?"

"Sure, anything."

"Could you return these to the library? I'll be having a serious conversation with that guy."

He took it from me gingerly and nodded "I'll see you around."

"Thank you." I said before leaving.

~~~~~~~~~~~"""""""~~~~~~~~~~~

As expected, both of them are at the quidditch pitch. They weren't on their brooms but sitting on the bleachers. Harry's face was buried in his hands and Ron's doing his best to comfort him.

I gathered up all my courage and walked to them. Ron looked up at me and nodded sympathetically. He gave Harry a last pat in the back and stood up, leaving me standing in front of Harry clearing my throat.

Harry finally looked up. His eyes were red and his voice was shaky "W-What are you doing here?"

"Trying to approach you for the hundredth time. Asking you to talk to me." I tried to fight back tears but I failed. "Bring me back my best friend, Harry. I need him and I know he needs me too this time. I can't let him go to that competition knowing his not fully concentrated on the tasks."

"I'm sorry Hermione. I-I just can't." He sighed.

"Why?" I questioned. "Why Harry? Tell me. What's changed?"

"Me." He said flatly.

"I can see that. But tell me why."

"Because.."

I waited for him to continue but it seemed I waited for nothing.

"Have you figured out the egg?" I asked.

He nodded "Yeah. I tried what the golden boy said and ta-daa, it worked."

"Why are you so mad at Diggory? I mean, he did nothing wrong to you!"

He stood up facing me "Nothing wrong?! You don't know what you're talking about. He STOLE the world from ME!" He said angrily.

"You don't want me seeing Cedric, Do you?" I said, looking away.

"Fine. Then I don't. But why ask if you won't be doing it anyway."

"Because I don't have the reason to."

He shook his head and started to walk away. I blurted out the question that has been bothering me. "If Cedric hadn't requested you not to invite me to the ball, Would you?"

He stood there rooted "No." He said before walking towards the castle.

~~~~~~"""""""""~~~~~~~  
>A COUPLE OF DAYS LATER...<p>

"Hermione Hermione!" Ginny came rushing in, wearing her gown for the Yule ball. She stopped abruptly when she saw me still in my uniform "Why aren't you dressed?! Oh my, don't tell me you're not coming?! I'm so gonna kill you!"

I laughed a little "No, I'm coming.. I'll be down in a few. You go ahead. I'm sure Viktor's waiting for you at the great hall already."

"Oh yeah! I forgot! Won't you mind if I leave now? Or do you need any help getting dressed?" She said.

Nodding, I answered "I'm good. Enjoy your night!"

"Okay. See you later Hermione!" She said before leaving.

I stared at myself at the mirror for minutes. I can hear the common room being slowly emptied as everyone headed to the great hall, wearing fancy ball gowns with their respective dates. Finally, I decided. It's time.

I got dressed and tried to pull my hair into a bun. I flashed a smile to myself, showing my perfectly even teeth (thanks to the help of Madame Pomfrey). I still felt unconvinced with my look so I applied a very very little amount of make-up lent by Ginny and Lavender, on my face. When I felt satisfied, I wore the set of earrings my mum gave me and I made sure I wore the necklace with Cedric's ring as a pendant. I heaved a sigh before putting on my shoes and finally, heading down to the Great Hall.


	18. The yule ball

I saw the Great Hall full of students from the three different schools while the four champions stood there with their "dates" except Diggory. My knees felt weak and I just waited for a while. I heard them having this conversation.

"Where is she? Please tell me she's coming.." Cedric asked nervously, looking at Harry.

"I dunno. Maybe she's not really coming at all." He replied.

Ginny nudged Harry and said "Don't scare him, Harry!" Then she turned to Cedric, "Don't worry. She IS coming. She told me herself."

Thinking it was time; I slowly descended down the stairs and felt several pairs of eyes on me.

"Is that Hermione?!" Ron exclaimed disbelievingly.

Cedric rushed at the bottom of the staircase and waited for me. As I reached the last step, he held his arm out which I gratefully took. Then we walked over to them.

"Hermione! You look, amazing!" Luna complimented before adding "Right Harry?"

Before he could answer, a loud booming voice called out to everyone.

"Students! We now present the Triwizard champions, with their respective dates, to do the opening dance."

Viktor, together with Ginny, was the first to enter the Hall. Followed by Fleur, partnered by (surprisingly) Ron. Then Harry went in with Luna. Cedric and I were the last one to go. We danced to the beat but I can't help but notice that Luna and Harry are having troubles. I can't take my eyes off of them. The sight of them together weighs heavily on my chest.

"Why are you staring at them?" Cedric asked.

Like snapping out of a daze, I shook my head and answered "N-Nothing.."

He just shrugged and we continued dancing, and were joined by the others. The song and ended and another one took place, which was followed by another and another and another. The Ball was mainly composed of dancing and eating and drinking. Before the night ended, I was already beat and my feet were aching. I decided to take a short rest.

As I was standing at a corner, Cedric approached me. "Hey, you okay? You seem pretty preoccupied tonight."

"I'm-I'm fine.." I lied.

Even though I can see he isn't convinced, He dropped the subject when Luna and Harry approached us.

"Hi, Hermione! Enjoying yourselves?" Luna greeted.

"WE are enjoying as much as you TWO, thank you very much." I said, though I didn't mean it to sound too bitter.

The three of them looked at each other, throwing confused looks at Cedric, who just shrugged in return. The four of us just stood there, frozen until Professor Dumbledore spoke.

"Everyone, I do hope you're enjoying the night. But before we officially end the Yule Ball, I would like to ask each Gentleman to invite a lady he did not accompany this evening, to dance the Witch and Wizard's Waltz."

I looked around as everyone paired up. I just knew what was coming. As expected, Cedric asked Luna to dance.

"May I have the pleasure?"

"Of course." Luna replied, taking Cedric's arm, before joining the others.

The air blew, sending shivers down my spine. I wrapped my arms around me and braced myself for what will happen next. Suddenly, an enchanting music began playing..

_"You're in my arms, and all the world is gone.._

_The music playing on, for only two.."_

"Shall we?" Harry asked, offering his hand to me.

My heart skipped a beat, and I stared at his hand, which later on, I gingerly took. We walked to the center of the hall, as the music continued..

_"So close, together; And when I'm with you,  
>So close to feeling alive"<em>

Gently, he laced his right hand to mine and took my waist with the other. I followed his gesture, placing my left hand over his right shoulder.

_"A life goes by, Romantic dreams must die  
>So I bid mine goodbye and never knew<br>So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
>And now forever I know. All that I want is<em>

_To hold you..So close"_

We danced gracefully through the song, keeping our eyes locked at each other. I don't know why but tears threatened to spill from my eyes. I bit my lip to keep it from happening.

_"So close to reaching that famous happy ending  
>Almost believing this one's not pretend<br>And now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
>So far, we are, so close"<em>

Then as the band played through the instrumental part, Harry and I danced across the hall, unaware of what's happening with the others. We glided, and twisted and turned and leapt. I never knew Harry could dance like this. And I was pretty surprised at myself too. It was Magic.

_"How could I face the faceless days  
>If I should lose you now?"<em>

Suddenly, Harry turned around when Cedric tapped his shoulder. The magic ended.

"Mind if I cut in?" He asked.

Harry slowly let go of me and shook his head. "No. You ..You can." He said as he offers my hand to Cedric, which he took quickly.

The music was still playing when we started to walk away the center of the Hall.

_"We're so close  
>To reaching that famous happy ending<br>Almost believing this one's not pretend  
>Let's go on dreaming for we know we are<br>So close, So close..And still so far"_

I took another peek at Harry and Luna before looking forward to where we are going, which in that moment, I didn't know.

~Why am I feeling this way? Hermione! Recollect yourself!~

"You're not okay, Hermione. Tell me why." Cedric said.

Without answering his question, I spoke "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." He said before leading me out into the castle grounds.

~~~~~~~~~"""""""~~~~~~~~~

We walked in silence for minutes. I didn't know where we're heading but I decided to trust Cedric. He never failed me and he never will. That's just him. I knew he won't lead me to harm. As he suddenly slowed down, I caught the scent of flowers.

"Here we are." He declared, spreading his arms wide open.

We were at a garden-like place which I have never been through before. But the surprising part was, it was surrounded by bushes. Bushes holding flowers that seem awfully familiar. I walked towards one, bewildered.

Cedric let out a chuckle "You like it?"

Tears spilled from my eyes. I tried to wipe it subtly but he caught me.

"Hey, don't you like it?" Cedric asked with worry in his voice.

"I-I do.. "

"Then why are you crying?"

"I-It just reminds me of..someone."

"Let me guess… Potter?" He said, frowning.

"It doesn't matter, Cedric."

"Hermione.." He said, tilting my chin upward "It does for me."

I turned away because I'm having a bad feeling about this.

"Why did you bring me here, Diggory?" I asked firmly.

"Chill, Granger. Come here and sit down. I'll tell you a story."

I followed him and sat down a blanket laid out in the grass. "Okay, I'm all ears."

He handed me one of the flowers from the bush. "Look at this. Isn't it beautiful?"

I simply nodded and anticipated on what will happen.

"This flower is called the lion's pride. It was first thought to be just a legend but one day a very determined Gryffindor wanted to prove its existence so he searched far and wide for this flower. During his journey, he met a fair Hufflepuff who he became very close friends with. They traveled together and found the flower together. Later on, they became married and the guy made a ring, which he gave to the girl, as the sign of his love. The ring was passed on from generations to generations. It is said that the ring is given to someone to show a very deep emotion called love between two rival houses. It bonds together the love of a lion and a badger. And luckily, the ring was passed on to my father, a known Hufflepuff, which he gave to my mum…"

"A Gryffindor.." I finished, finally realizing everything..

"Yes Hermione a Gryffindor. That's why a brought you to this place. And that's also the reason why I gave that ring to you" Then he points to the ring/pendant I was wearing. "Hermione..If you haven't realized by now, I love you. I really do. So now, I ask. Will you be my girl?"

"I..I don't know what to say.. I mean, you're a great guy Cedric but..but .." I stopped before continuing "But can you give me some time to decide?"

He nodded "I understand, but here's something to help you." He slowly leaned towards me, and stared right through my eyes. The world stopped spinning and my heart was beating so fast that it ached. I can feel his shaky breath on my face and I can also feel my palm getting sweaty. I closed my eyes and braced myself. With our noses almost touching, suddenly…

"OUCH!"

We both jumped away from each other. I felt very relieved it was over. I was panting nervously as I reached for my wand and pointed behind the bush. Cedric did the same.

"Who's there?!" He asked firmly.

"It's me! I mean us!" A voice responded.

I quickly lowered my wand and asked "Harry?!"

Two figures emerged and stepped out of the shadow.

"Luna? What are you two doing there? " Cedric exclaimed then nodded "Oh! Potter, quick with the lady, I see?"

Harry turned pale and shook his head frantically "No! It's not what you think! Hermione you've got to believe me, we're not doing anything!"

"You don't need to explain, Harry. I'm not thinking anything." I replied.

"We're just, getting some breeze, it's getting crowded inside" Luna explained.

"Crowded like right here. I'm going to bed guys. G'night" I said dismissively before heading inside the castle.

~~~~~~~~~~"""""~~~~~~~~~~

It was already half past midnight but I'm still lying on my bed, fully awake. Tonight was totally different from what I've expected. First, Cedric, professing his love for me. Second, Harry. When we danced, I felt like the happiest person in the Great Hall, and when I saw him with Luna, My heart broke into a thousand pieces. When Cedric almost kissed me, all I could think about was Harry. I know I do love Cedric. But, why do I feel this way? And Why didn't I just said yes when he asked me to be his girl? And when Cedric showed me the flower, why did I imagine Harry giving it to me like the time he summoned it before the first task? That's when it hit me.

~Oh my.. I-I couldn't be possibly falling for Harry! He's my best friend and he likes Luna! This is crazy! This is absurd!~


	19. rush

For the next few days, I decided to isolate myself from the others. Especially from Cedric and Harry. I need to focus. The next task is in two days time and I still have no idea on what the clue was. But I couldn't just walk in front of Harry and ask, could I? Of course I can! But I just don't want to. So, I spent a day in the library, researching for spells that can be used in any possible situation. Then I go on with my classes, grab some food, and then head to the library again.

After Transfiguration, as I walk towards the library, I heard someone call out my name. My eyes widen and I walked faster. Then he caught up with me.

"Hermione wait!" Harry said, panting.

I turned around and kept a neutral face "Yeah?"

"Please help me Hermione! The task is in 2 days and I haven't got anything yet!"

"What?! You mean really nothing?! Harry! What are you planning? Suicide?!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Things were just pretty rough these past few days and I haven't got time to think about the task."

"Oh? What are we waiting for, let's go!" I said firmly, dragging him to the library.

~~~~~~~~""""~~~~~~~~  
>"So, what did the clue say again?" I asked Harry.<p>

We were at the library, surrounded by piles of old and dusty books. We've spent about an hour rummaging for spells and charms that can help him in the upcoming second task.

"_Come seek us where our voices sound,  
>We cannot sing above the ground,<br>And while you're searching, ponder this;  
>We've taken what you'll sorely miss,<br>An hour long you'll have to look,  
>And recover what we took,<br>But past an hour - the prospect's black,  
>Too late, it's gone, it won't come back." <em>Harry recited.

I thought long and hard, analyzing the code. "Hmm... well, according to this, you must find a way to be able to breathe underwater for about an hour..To recover something that you'll 'sorely miss'.. There. That's just it."

"That's it?" Harry asked "Well, I've encountered a handful of charms that might work."

"But Harry! The task is in two days. Do you think you can master it in such limited time?"

"So what are you trying to imply?"

"What I'm saying is that, I'm sure we'll find something. A potion maybe? Or anything that you don't need to study anymore. Just work on your defense spells and I'll come up with something."

"Yeah, you're right. But do you think I can do this? Isn't this really suicide?"

I reached over and squeezed his hand "Don't worry. It will get better." then I quickly took back my hand and declared "Oh look at the time! I believe we have classes to attend. Come on." I quickly gathered my things and returned the books to their places before speeding out.

~~~~~~~~~~""""""~~~~~~~~~~~  
>The cycle was repeated the next day, and Harry was losing more and more hope. The night before the task, we still have nothing planned and I, myself was getting tired. But the possibility of Harry getting killed or anything kept me awake. Suddenly...<p>

"Hermione.." Harry said.

I looked up from the book I was scanning and answered "Yeah?"

"I..I'm sorry for dragging you into this. I never really wanted to bother you with this burden.. Of keeping me alive and such. But really, we're fighting a losing battle. It's over. I'm doomed. We can never come up with something. We only have less than 24 hours to figure things out and it's not enough. Thanks for everything but really, I'm done for." He said before picking up his things and leaving.

I heaved a sigh and thought for a moment. He was right. We have less than 24 hours left and we have nothing. The library was empty except for me and I don't know what to do anymore that I threw a book across the floor which flew open. Surprised at myself, I picked it up and sat back again, staring blankly at a page. Unconsciously, my eyes drifted to a photo of what looked like a bundle of slimy, grey-green rat tails. I read the caption lazily.

"Gillyweed: is a magical plant native to the Mediterranean Sea. When it is eaten by a witch or wizard, one grows gills and webbing between the fingers and the toes..."

I sat up quickly, suddenly awake. My eyes widened and a huge grin spread upon my face, I continued to read out loud. "'There is some debate among Herbologists as to the duration of the effects of Gillyweed on fresh water versus salt water, but the effects of the plant in fresh water seems to last for about an hour!' Oh Merlin's beard! This is Brilliant! Gillyweed's the perfect solution! B-But where to find it?"

I went to the greenhouses and searched for Professor Pomona sprout but she's nowhere to be seen. I sneaked around and saw an open window, I poked my head inside and lucky me! I saw a shelf full of Gillyweed and some other plants I've never seen before. Smiling, I took out my wand and muttered "Accio Gillyweed!"

But I guess I'm not that lucky because I didn't know that the others were tangled with it that's why when I summoned it, the others came along, causing some of the pots and jars to come crashing down. My eyes widened as I heard a voice "Who's there?!"

I quickly ducked behind a stack of crates, hoping I wouldn't get caught. I watched as a figure emerged from the shadows, holding a wand up high.

"Merlin's Beard!." I whispered to myself.

Professor Sprout unlocked the door of the greenhouse I tried to sneak into. "Alohomora!" I heard a shriek from the inside when she entered.

Guiltily, I walked in and whispered "Professor?"

She looked up, fuming mad "Ms. Granger! What are you doing out of bed at this hour? And have you seen who tried to steal my plants?! Have you?!"

I was so scared that I might get expelled because of my attempted thieving that I burst into tears. Professor seemed surprised and a little bit shocked. I can see she was no longer mad as she patted my back "Are you alright dear? What's wrong?"

"Professor, I-I'm so so sorry.. I-I tried to take some G-Gillyweed. I was looking for you to ask permission b-but I couldn't find you. So I decided to take some without y-your consent. I'm very sorry Professor. Please don't let me get expelled. I'd do detention for you! E-even for a whole month, or even the remaining year but please professor I don't want to get expelled." I pleaded.

I was pretty surprised when she gave a hearty laugh. "Oh? Ms. Granger. I'm surprised you could do such a thing. But what matters is that you can admit your mistakes. I forgive you. Don't worry; I wouldn't punish you with expulsion and detention. Just help me clean up and you're free to go."

I cried tears of joy as I hugged her "Oh thank you! Thank you so much!" Then I pulled away sheepishly "I'm sorry ma'am I was just.."

She laughed again and gave me a quick hug "It's okay. Let's get started, Hermione."

We cleaned up and put everything in order. When we finished, Professor said "Ms. Granger, if you don't mind me asking, what are you gonna do with the Gillyweed?"

"Uhmm.. Well, I was going to give it to a friend.. He's going to need it for tomorrow's task."

"Ahh! Potter. I couldn't take it if he dies tomorrow just because I didn't share my gillyweeds so okay then, take some" She said, handing me a bunch.

"Thank you ma'am! This is wonderful! Really." I exclaimed.

"No worries. So, you've got all you need?" She asked which I answered with a nod.

"Then head to bed dear. You're going to need it. G'Night."

I smiled and gave her a last hug before heading back to the girls' dormitory in which I quickly fell asleep after changing to my pj's and lying down on bed.


	20. the second task

THE NEXT MORNING and THE DAY OF THE SECOND TASK...

"Dobby must awaken Harry Potter's friend at all cost. Aha! I know! Dobby's brilliant!" A voice said, which was of course, Dobby.

I blinked my eyes a few times before sitting up. I fell asleep on the table. AGAIN. Anyway, I was surprised when I saw a jar of water floating over my head.

"Dobby! What are you doing?!" I shrieked.

He was probably surprised or I was just too late but all I know is I was drenched in water. Why do people always try to wake me up with water?!

"Oh! Dobby is very sorry ma'am. Dobby just need to wake you up. In Master's orders. Harry Potter said he needs you now. Harry Potter is going to drown!" He said.

I shook my head and answered "No Dobby, Harry isn't going to drown, okay? Here, hold on a minute."

I grabbed a piece of parchment and scribbled a quick note on it, here's what it says:

_Harry,_  
><em>Before going into the water, swallow the Gillyweed. It enables you to breathe underwater for about an hour. I can't explain further because I'm in a rush, so just PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE be careful..<em>

_Hermione._

"Dobby, listen to me carefully okay? Give this note to Harry and this Gillyweed. Be careful, alright? Got it?" I told the house-elf which quickly nodded, snapped his fingers and disappeared without trace.

I quickly cleaned myself up and went down the common room. It was surprisingly empty but then I realized that it was already noon. My eyes widen as I realized that the task would be starting within 30 minutes! I climbed out of the portrait hole and was astonished to see Professor Dumbledore sitting on the floor outside. When he saw me, he flashed a quick smile and stood up.

"Ahh, about time. Good Morning Miss Granger. I was wondering where you are." He said calmly.

"I overslept, professor." I said meekly. "Were you looking for me?"

The old man chuckled and nodded "Yes."

"B-But why?" I asked then I realized Professor Sprout have told him about the incident last night. My eyes widened and I stared at the floor.

"I'll explain later, but first, you have to come with me. We're running out of time. The task will be starting soon." He said as I walk beside him.

Both of us headed near the lake. Inside the tent, Professor handed me a goblet full of water which I took carefully, I stared at it for a while before realizing that it's not water.

"Draught of Living Death.." I whispered..

Professor nodded and asked "Do you trust me, Miss Granger?"

I quickly looked up and answered "Of Course Professor. I do."

He smiled and said "If you really do, take a small sip. I won't lead you to harm. Go on."

I stood there motionless, staring at the cup again. Slowly, I brought it up to my lips and I caught a whiff of Asphodel and boom berry, making me to doubt a little because boom berries aren't ingredients of the draught. Still, I closed my eyes and cautiously took a sip. After that, I felt very very drowsy. Professor took the goblet from me and placed it on a table. With a blurry vision, I saw him point at a chair as if instructing me to sit down, which I do so. Instantly, I fell asleep. Or so I thought.

I opened my eyes as quickly as I have closed them. I tried to speak but no sound came from my mouth. My eyes grew to the size of galleons when I saw my sleeping body on the chair. I looked at Professor Dumbledore expectantly, a little scared.

"Boom Berry and Honeywater. Two ingredients added to the Draught of Living Death causing the spirit of the person to move freely around while her body is at rest. Don't you worry Miss Granger, After the task, you'll get your body back. For now, follow me." He said, before carrying 'me' out of the tent. We went to the other side of the lake and saw 3 other floating figures over 3 other sleeping bodies.

"About time, Albus! The task is about to start. Where's the last? Ahh there! Hand her over, hand her over." A mermaid said.

Professor placed me beside the others which I quickly recognized as Ron, Ginny and Luna. The mermaid smiled, revealing yellow, broken teeth that would certainly make my parents cringe. I spotted the three other spirits watching intensely. I floated beside them and tried to speak, but again, no voice came out. The four of us watched in silence as the mermaid sprinkled a silvery powder over us like salting newly caught fish. I gaped horrified as our bodies dissolved and turned into dust which she gathered before diving into the water.

"Don't worry, you'll be safe. For now, I suggest you follow me and watch the second task." Professor said, walking near the platform where the four champions are standing.

~~~~~~~"""""""~~~~~~~~~  
>I saw Harry standing nervously beside Diggory and Krum. He was holding the Gillyweed with one hand as he kept on looking over his shoulder, as if looking for something..or someone.<p>

~Probably searching for Luna. I won't be surprised if they do end up together~

"Welcome to the second task! Not a few hours ago, something was...taken from each of our champions. a treasure of some sort. These treasures now lay on the bottom of the lake. In order for them to win, they must go find their treasure and reach the surface safely. Sounds easy? No its not. For each of the champions only have an hour to do so. An hour and after that, they're on their own. Also, let's just say that the lake.. is full of surprises." Professor Dumbledore explained. He turned to the champions and said "You may start at the fire of the cannon."

The sound of a firing cannon was heard and the three of the champions dived into the freezing water while Harry stood on the platform, frozen. Whispers were heard from the audience. I shook my head and flew straight to Harry. I gave him a hug from behind and tried to speak.

"Harry, you can do it. I'm here for you." I managed to say in a low whisper.

Like snapping out of a spell, he quickly stuffed the Gillyweed in his mouth and dived headfirst into the water. I almost tried to follow him down but when I dipped my foot on the water, it started to fade. Remembering what I have read not a few weeks ago that Spirits are so fragile and light that they can be taken away by flowing water, I floated away wondering if a piece of me was lost in the Lake forever.

The four of us waited near the edge of the water, anticipating our return to our bodies. Not a few minutes passed when Fleur was brought out of the water full of scars. Ron quickly rushed to her side. My heart leapt wondering if Harry or Cedric would have the same fate.

Suddenly, I saw Cedric emerged out of the water, carrying my body with him. The moment I set my eyes on me (is that even logical?!), I felt myself being sucked into my body. When I've finally reunited with my body, I felt the freezing water crawl up to me. I coughed out the water that was getting into my mouth.

"Hey, are you okay?" Cedric asked me.

"I..I'm fine." I answered before coughing out more "Thank you for saving me."

"Of course, you're truly something that I will sorely miss.." He said with a goofy smile on his face.

I whacked him on the head playfully then swam to the platform. Some hufflepuffs helped both of us out of the water. The wind pierced into my skin like daggers. I started to shiver. Some of the students handed us towels and I wrapped mine around my body quickly. Cedric sat beside me and wrapped his own towel around me. Seeing I'm still shivering, He put his arms around me and engaged me into a warm hug.

"Not much of a swimmer aren't you, Granger?" He laughed as he continued to warm my hands with his.

"Hey! I have hypothermia! You can't blame me for that!" I answered.

"Hypo-what?" He asked, completely puzzled.

"Hypothermia." I repeated "I can't really stand the cold"

"Oh well I can see that.." He laughed again.

After a few minutes, Viktor came out of the water too, Ginny with him. Cedric and I walked towards them and handed them a few wraps that were passed out. The five of us, including Fleur, were given Hot Chocolate, to keep us warm. I kept looking out to the lake, wondering where Harry is.

"I do hope he's alright.." I told myself, as quietly as I could.

"Who?" Cedric asked. Apparently, he's so close to me that he can hear even my slightest whispers. "Potter?"

I nodded "Yes. Haven't you seen him?"

He frowned a little "I have..But, but he already got Luna untangled before I left. I don't know what's taking him so long..I mean, I'm pretty sure an hour has already passed."

Before I could reply, Ron and Luna got out of the water. I saw a white flash that went by and I knew it was their spirits. Both of them were helped by the other students and led to the tent where we're at.

"Whe-Where's Harry?" I asked.

"Bloody Hell, I dunno Hermione!" Ron said.

I looked expectantly at Luna who shook her head.

I dashed out of the tent and went by the platform, leaning over the water. Cedric followed me out.

"Harry! Harry where are you?!" I shouted over the water while Cedric's holding me back, knowing I could topple over anytime.

I was on the verge of tears when a figure flew out of the water and landed beside me. Harry was coughing out water and shuddering. I quickly threw my wrap around him and lifted his face.

"Harry!" I exclaimed then kissed his head. "Are you alright?"

"Hermione.." He said weakly before trying to stand up. I helped and guided him to the tent.

"You had me worried sick!" I said hitting him with more towels.

"You're sick?" He answered concerned.

"Had a slight attack of Hypothermia, if I'm not mistaken." Cedric answered, wrapping another towel over me.

"Wait, where's Luna?" Harry asked.

I looked outside trying to listen to what Professor Dumbledore is saying.

"Attention! The winner of the second task is Mr. Diggory! For Rescuing Miss Granger from the depths of the lake and for showing the unique command of the bubble-head charm! Congratulations! And, according to merchieftainess Murcus, Mr. Potter was the first one to arrive at the merpeople village but he refused to leave without the other captives, that's why we decided to award him second place for Moral fiber! Congratulations!" Professor proclaimed.

I gave Cedric a big hug "Congratulations Ced!"

He returned back the hug and said "Well, thank you..I wouldn't have done it without you."

As hard as I tried, I failed to stop blushing.


	21. hospitalized

After the second task, Harry and Cedric kept on bugging me to go to the hospital wing because of my Hypothermia attack. I tried to swat them off but because I haven't really been feeling well, I decided to go. Both of them accompanied me there and waited while I talked with Madame Pomfrey.

"Hmm..I've never heard of hypothermia before.. What is it like?" She asked me.

"Hypothermia is a condition which my body grows weak under suddenly low temperature." I answered.

"Ahh.. Then you need to warm yourself up." She said while wrapping me in several sheets of blanket. "And you've got a slight fever. Miss Granger, I must say that you should stay here for a few days."

"B-but what about classes?" I stammered.

"Classes can wait for you, Miss Granger. But not for those two. Mr. Diggory and Mr. Potter, Off to classes!" She said.

Both of the boys gave a last wave at me before leaving. I sighed.

"Not to worry. The pain would eventually go away. For now, here, drink this. That will help." She said, offering me a goblet full of green substance.

Carefully, I lifted it to my mouth and took a sip. I almost choked because of its bitter taste and slimy feeling. "What, in the name of Merlin is this?!"

"Are you sure you wanna know?" She asked, teasingly. When I shook my head, She smiled "I knew you wouldn't. Now when you're done, take this one." She said and placed another goblet on the bedside table. "It induces sleep."

I quickly drained the nasty liquid and grabbed the other one. I looked up to Madame Pomfrey and asked "Does this involve my spirit getting on the loose again?"

She laughed and answered "No no.. It'll just help you sleep well."

I nodded and drained the drink in almost one gulp. It was sweet and smells fragrant. Within minutes, I could feel my eyes getting heavy and I drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~""""""~~~~~~~~~  
>I woke up as a ray of sunshine hit my face. I yawned and was a bit surprised to see Cedric sitting on a stool beside me with his head on my bed while holding my hand. I stared at his beauty for a while before brushing a few strands of hair away from his face.<p>

"You're so...beautiful." I whispered.

"I am?" He answered, opening one of his eyes.

Surprised, I quickly pulled my hand away from him and looked away "I-I didn't know you were awake."

He chuckled and asked "You okay? Do you need anything?"

"Ermm. No nothing.. I'm fine." I answered, still not over about what just happened.

There was silence before he spoke "Hey, Hermione.. You've noticed that I haven't been nagging you for days now. But tell me; Am I really waiting for something?"

Instantly, I knew what he was talking about. I heaved a sigh and answered "Cedric, everything's just so..So fast. And I can't think straight. There are so many happenings especially with the tournament. I-I don't think I'm ready to make a decision yet. And I-I've promised my parents I'll consult them for their opinion before getting involved in a relationship."

His smile faded a little and his eyes grew cold. I felt guilty. "Cedric, I'm so sorry. Listen. I'm not closing the doors. I just don't think it's already time to let someone in."

"No, I-It's okay. I understand." I can see him forcing a smile as he said "I guess I'll leave for now. I'll see you later okay?"

As he kissed my forehead, I saw Harry and Luna standing on the doorway. They were holding hands. Like noticing my distraction, Cedric turned and saw the two.

"Oh.. I-I was just leaving." He stood up and took a last look at me before leaving completely.

They walked beside my bed and placed a bowl and a goblet on my bedside table.

"How are you feeling Hermione?" Luna asked.

"I'm good."

"Okay. Oh, here, Ron and Harry helped Hagrid prepare this. It's pumpkin soup." She said handing me over the bowl. "And Me, Ginny, and some other Hufflepuff girls helped in making this pumpkin juice. And since you're stuck here, we decided to bring you breakfast. You must be hungry."

I haven't even answered when Ron came busting in, "Hermione! Good thing you're awake! Mum sent you these." He said, tossing over a package.

"What's this?" I asked.

"I told her you're sick and she sent some Pumpkin pie. She made that herself." He explained.

"Is it world's pumpkin day today?" I asked, completely stunned with all these.

"No.. We just thought it would help you recover. I..I mean, we do care about you" Harry said.

"Oh... thank you." I simply said.

When I was finished with my very pumpkin-sy breakfast, Madame Pomfrey came rushing in. "Too many visitors! It's getting crowded in here. Out! One of you out!"

Harry quickly stood up "I'll be getting some air. Get well soon, Hermione." Then he left.

Luna watched him go and said "I guess it's better to go with him. See you later, Mione!" Then she followed Harry out.

I looked at Ron expectantly "Don't tell me you're leaving too?"

"We have divination Hermione..." He said.

"Oh.. yeah.. okay.. go on.. " I said.

"I'd stay if you want to.." He offered but I politely declined. He shrugged and stood up. "Okay then. I'll visit later. Take care." He patted my head and left.

I sat there, completely bored out of my mind. I wish I can leave.

The rest of the afternoon passed by with me having lots of visitors. Professor Dumbledore came with Professor McGonagall to check up on me, Ginny and Viktor handed me some notes that she had jotted down during classes and told me about their lessons too. Fleur and Ron visited too to hand over some snacks (If you consider chocolate frogs and Treacle Fudge as snacks). A little later, Hannah, and Susan passed by with the twins to update me with the news around Hogwarts (Mostly gossips like who's dating who and who fell down the stairs or who 's the latest victim of the twins' pranks and who got caught whispering in class). Before the day ended, Dean visited and gave me a painting he made himself. It was the view of a seaside. I completely loved it. I was a little disappointed when neither Harry nor Cedric came to visit again. In their place, I had a much unexpected visitor.

"Professor Binns! What brings you here?" I asked, completely surprised.

He let out a chuckle and said "Well, visiting you most probably, Miss Granger." Then his face turned serious as he floated beside me. "I've got news about the tournament."

"And what's that professor?" I asked, interested.

He looked around before continuing "A maze. That's the next task."

~What?! A maze? Piece of cake..~

As if reading my thoughts, Professor shook his head "Think it's easy? No it's not, for this maze is an enchanted one. Full of traps and dangerous creatures. One must be completely courageous and smart to get through it. Don't ask where I knew it but do tell Potter and the others to be careful."

I gulped and nodded "O-Of Course professor. I will."

He laughed, breaking the eeriness of the situation, as he handed me a batch of Cauldron cakes with a note saying "Get well soon, Miss Grant."

I can't help but smile, I thought he already got the hang of my name but I guess I was wrong. "Thank you Professor."

He bid me goodbye and left.

~A Maze. An Enchanted Maze. That was the third task.~


	22. letters and notes

On the afternoon, the next morning, I saw Harry standing near a window, with the wind blowing his jet black hair. I smiled and slowly stood up. I walked behind him and tapped his shoulder lightly.

"Harry?" I said softly.

He turned around quickly and clutched his chest "Merlin's beard Hermione! You scared me!"

"Sorry." I apologized, though I tried not to laugh at his expression. "What are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for you to wake up. Here" He said, handing me an envelope. "I just wanted to give you that. It's from your parents."

I took it from him and muttered thanks. I sat down on my bed and opened it. There was a letter, which made my heart leap. They never write unless it's important. I stared at it for minutes, like being hypnotized by the piece of paper.

Harry cleared his throat, making me look up. "I'll be going now. Potions." He said while picking his bag up.

I nodded and thanked him again. When he was gone, I flipped the letter open and read silently..

_Dear Hermione,_

_How are you Darling? Harry told us you had a mild attack of Hypothermia and a slight fever. Why didn't you tell us? We were so worried about you. Anyway, please do write back once you receive this letter for us to know that you're okay. Do you need anything? Just tell us, dear and we'll try to send it as soon as possible. We've heard that things are a bit unclear over there (but we're not surprised, you're in a magical world..), Just please be careful, okay?_

_Another thing, please tell Harry that we really appreciate him writing to us. He told us about your condition. He's such a sweet and caring boy. If ever you decide to have a boyfriend (considering you're in your fourth year now..), We would totally be in favor of him. Just want to let you know..Because we've been hearing about this certain, Cedric Diggory, who is he?_

_Hope you write soon. We love you so much Darling!_

_Mum and Dad.  
><em>  
>~Harry wrote to them? And how did they know about Cedric?~<p>

Tons of questions flooded into my mind. There's only one choice that I can do. I grabbed some parchment and a quill from my bag and wrote back..

_Mum and Dad_

_Hi! I'm so sorry I haven't written. I'm completely fine, anyway. And thanks but as I said, I'm alright.. I don't really need anything (Except your hugs and kisses, I miss you soooo much). You wouldn't have guessed how crazy thing are right over here..But Promise I'll keep safe :)_

_I didn't know Harry wrote a letter to you! I was quite surprised when he gave me your letter. Yeah, he's very sweet and caring but mum, dad, we're just FRIENDS. BEST friends, that is. We can NEVER be more than that. I think he already has a girlfriend but is just too shy to admit it.. He's been hanging around with Luna (you know her right?) lately..And about Cedric Diggory, well...he's a friend..He's nice, sweet and thoughtful. We're close friends. That's just it._

_Anyway, I miss you so much! And I love you more! Take care, okay?_

_Love,_  
><em>Hermione.<em>

I quickly folded my parchment and placed it inside an envelope. I was just finishing sealing it when Madame Pomfrey came.

"Miss Granger, are you feeling well?" She asked, and then she walked over to feel my neck and forehead.

"I'm good as new, Ma'am. Thank you." I answered politely

She nodded and said "Very well, you may go now. But if you suddenly feel dizzy or anything, let me know, okay?"

I nodded and thanked her again before stuffing all my uneaten sweets inside my bag and leaving, carrying the painting Dean gave me.

When I got to the Gryffindor common room, it was empty. Then I realized everyone must be in class. I hurriedly put my things away and rushed to the dungeons.

Still panting, I opened the door to our room and I was faced with several pairs of eyes.

"Miss Granger..Welcome back. How was your...vacation?" Snape's cold voice said.

I knew better than to answer so I just hung my head low and stood rooted to where I was standing.

"Since you have been out for about two days, I guess giving you some extra work wouldn't hurt. Detention tonight. At my office." He continued with a slight smirk.

I was about to walk to my seat, surprised at my sudden detention when out of the blue, Harry stood up and snapped at professor Snape "But she just got out of the Hospital Wing, Professor! You wouldn't want her to relapse, won't you? Give her a break!"

Snape crossed his arms over his chest and said "Sorry, Potter? What were you saying? You want to join Miss Granger in detention? Sure, it wouldn't hurt I guess. Now, the two of you, sit down. Or would you want me to take points from your houses?"

I sat down between Ron and Harry, without saying a word. While Professor carried on with his lesson, Harry passed me a note

_You okay?  
><em>  
>I quickly scribbled down a reply and passed it to him<p>

_What were you thinking? Now you have to serve detention even if you don't really have to.  
><em>  
>I saw him grin when he read my reply. He wrote another and slipped it to me.<p>

_Oh Hermione, you don't have to thank me so much.. Anyway, you're welcome ;)_

I tried to suppress my laughter at his humor. I wrote another answer and passed it to him.

_Of course I was thanking you! I don't pass notes in class but if ever you get caught, I want to be caught with you :) But really, Thanks Harry. Not only for this, but for telling my parents about me..  
><em>  
>His face reddened a bit before scribbling down another message which he slipped on my table.<p>

_Don't mention it. :)_

I flashed him a smile then I tucked the piece of parchment inside my potions book and tried to listen to what Snape was saying.


	23. informations

When class was over, Me, Harry and Ron rushed out of the room as quick as possible.

"Blimey! I should have supported Harry! I might have ended up having detention too!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry and I looked at him with puzzled expression which Ron responded with raising both of his hands in the air and saying "What?! I wanted the three of us together!" Then I saw the boys exchanged glances before Ron said "On second thought, I'm glad I didn't do anything.."

We laughed all the way to our next class: Ancient Runes. But as we were walking, Cedric suddenly grabbed my arm and dragged me away. Harry and Ron looked at each other and walked away silently.

I pulled my arm and exclaimed "What are you doing Diggory?"

"You just got out of the hospital wing and now you're doing detention?! To make matters worse, With Potter?!"

"What's your problem? At least he stood up for me! What about you? You did nothing!" I snapped

"I knew better than to answer." He muttered.

"Then what are you trying to say? That I planned all this? Do you think I would like to serve detention?"

"I don't know?! Maybe you DID plan all this to spend time with Potter!"

I struggled to break free from his grip "Get off me Cedric! You're NOT my boyfriend yet but you already act so clingy! Let go of me!"

He slowly loosened his hold and said "Hermione, I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to-"

I faced him and said "Just.. Just give me space, will you?" Then I spun on my heel to chase after my friends.

That night, Harry and I were at Professor Snape's office, dusting old books. I can feel he was still pretty shaken up about what happened earlier. I felt guilty so I decided to strike up a conversation.

"Hey Harry?' I asked.

"Hmm?" He answered while dusting a book and placing it back to the shelf.

"Nothing.." I answered lamely.

Again, another silence ensued. I felt the need to break it, but I didn't know what to say so I said what first came into my mind.

"Harry? What is brighter than a star?"

"Huh?"

"Two stars!" I exclaimed.

Harry didn't laugh or even smile. I swear I can hear crickets at that moment. Most of all I felt dumb.

"Geez, I really need to work on my joking skills." I muttered.

That's when he burst out laughing. He was practically rolling on the floor while tears came streaming down his face. Harry was holding his stomach and laughing without a sound. For a moment, I thought he'll have a heart attack.

"That. Was. Superb!" Harry said in between laughs.

I hit him with a feather duster on the head playfully "That's not very nice!"

He sat on the floor while wiping his tears away "Merlin's most baggy pants! Hermione, you gave me a stomachache!"

"You know I've never been good at cracking jokes!" I said, a bit embarrassed.

"Then you definitely need a few lessons from the Twins!" Harry told me, still laughing. "Professor Binns could probably come up with a funny joke than you!"

"Oh! Speaking of Professor Binns, Harry" I said, turning serious. "He told me about the next task"

"He did?" Harry asked, finally standing up and brushing himself.

"Yeah. The next task would be a Maze. An enchanted maze to be exact. It seems easy at first but he told me it will be full of traps and dangerous creatures. We gotta study tons of defensive spells. That's what you need." I explained.

"You'll help me won't you?"

"Of course I will!"

"Good. Then I'm completely safe." He said, smiling.

I shook my head, grinning a bit, while I pulled out another book from the shelf. I started flipping it open and I found out it wasn't a book. It was Snape's diary. I glanced at Harry who was busy with his own work. What surprised me even more was the entries AND the photos.

"Harry. Harry come over here, quick." I called.

When he was beside me, looking over my shoulder to see what I was so interested about. I showed him a photograph. "This is your Mum and Dad right?"

He took the photo from me and nodded. "Y-yes.."

"Look what it says.." then I read the entry aloud

_1976, 31th of October_

_That swine! He took everything from me! Just because he's famous and star quidditch player doesn't mean he's above others! Ooh! How much I loathe that James Potter.. He's the cause of the drift between my friendship with lily! I hate him! Why Lily? Why him? Why not me instead of that arrogant-toe rag! Me who has been here for you all the time. Me who introduced you to the world of magic. Me who has been your best friend since the beginning. Why him, Lily? Why?!_

"Harry.." I said, looking at him..

He just stood there, stunned about what he just heard. "Snape.." He muttered.

I was quite surprised myself.. I never knew... I never could've imagined..

Before one of us can move, Professor Snape came storming in. "What are you doing? I do expect you're not...Prying on private things.."

Then he spotted me holding the diary. With one swift move, it was in his hands. "What have you seen?" He asked. When no one of us answered, he pointed to the door "Out."

Harry just stood there, rooted on the floor. I tugged at his arm and whispered "Harry, let's go." but he doesn't move an inch, like he was hit by a petrifying curse.

"O-Out! Both of you! Out n-now!" Professor shouted, though his voice's a bit shaking.

Scared of what might happen, I dragged Harry out of the room and the moment we stepped on the hall, he sighed deeply and grabbed my hand, making a wild dash to the Gryffindor common room.


	24. protego

The next day, I dragged my body out of bed. My arms were still sore from last night. I kicked off the covers and went down to the Gryffindor common room. I sat at the couch, thinking about what we just saw last night. I'm pretty sure Harry got hit by the shocking news hard because he went straight to bed last night without saying a word. I waited for him to come down, wanting to have a small talk with my best friend. But instead of Harry, my other best friend came down.

"Hey, Hermione. What happened?" Ron asked, plopping down the couch beside me. "Last night?"

I took a deep breath and told him everything. I see Ron was stunned by what I've told him. No one said anything until Harry finally came down with dark circles under his red eyes. He has been crying.

Ron stood up and took Harry's arm. When the three of us were seated, Ron started "Mate, wow. That was a huge blow."

Harry simply nodded and stared at the fire. Then he said, "I don't know if I wish I've never seen it or if I wish that I have seen it earlier. If I should be angry, or sad. Or thankful."

I stared at him for a moment, lost for words. I knew he needed us. I knew he wouldn't be able to face the last task with such burden. He gotta shake it off somehow. And that's the hard part.

"Harry. I don't know how to break this to you but.." I stopped, unsure of what to say next. "But you gotta fix yourself. You can't hold on to this forever. Especially right now that the next task is just around the corner."

Ron stood up towering over me "Hermione! Are you nuts?! How can you tell Harry to forget about it?! Blimey, if YOU just learned that the person whom you hated so much almost become your father do you think you can just shrug it off? If you just learned that the person whom you loathe somehow hated your dad and loved your mum? Or can you believe that the person who makes your life a living hell was your mum's childhood friend? Huh? Bet you can just dump it in the trash like it's nothing?!"

My face grew hot. I didn't mean that! I stood up facing Ron "I didn't say that! Do you think I'd like that, huh?! I'm merely trying to keep him alive Ronald! Do you think Harry can just go there and face the task unprepared? He'd die! It seems like you don't care!"

"Now I don't care? Looks like you're speaking about yourself! Yeah, that's you! A selfish and insufferable Know-it-all!"

"It's better than you...you!.." I stopped weighing my words carefully. I know we're in a heat of a fight but I don't really mean all the nasty things I say about him. I looked him in the eye "Listen Ronald, I may be an insufferable know-it-all but at least I'm doing my best to help Harry. Not slinking around, snogging girls while my best friend is on death's grasp."

I knew I'd hit him where it hurt. His face went red and shouted "Why? You Jelly? Just because you don't have a guy doesn't mean you have the right to throw your anger at those who have relationships! Just shut up."

It was my turn to get hit. My eyes were stinging of tears but I knew I can't afford to lose. I drew my wand out the same time he did and I snapped "You and your big mouth ! Petrificus Tota-"

"Protego!"

Before I knew it, there was a somewhat protective barrier between me and a stunned Ronald. I stared at Harry wide-eyed "How did you do that?"

As Harry lowered his wand, the barrier disappeared. "I-I don't know.." He stammered.

I glanced at Ron who seems to be a bit cooled down at the moment. Then I focused my attention to Harry. "Do it again.."

"Protego!" He exclaimed and another shield of light came out from the tip of his wand.

"Direct yourself behind it." I ordered which Harry obeyed. I gave Ron a slight nod and as if he instantly knew what I meant, both of us pointed our wands at Harry and said "Stupefy!"

We watched as a jet of scarlet light hit the shield and bounced off towards another direction, causing a nearby vase to shatter.

"Harry.." Ron and me said, impressed.

"I don't know! I just saw the spell in one of the books while Hermione and I are researching at the library. It was my first time to do it." Harry explained.

Then it hit me "Shield Charm. It creates a magical barrier to deflect physical entities and spells! Harry you're brilliant!"

"I am?" He asked, smiling a bit.

I nodded with a grin across my face "I knew you can-" Then I stopped remembering my fight with Ron. I looked at the floor then up to Harry's eyes "Are you okay?"

He let out a sigh and glanced at Ron. "She's right Mate. I need to live throughout this tournament. I need to focus and concentrate." He took a deep breath and continued "I'll be lying if I say that that entry didn't bother me because it did. I refuse to believe it until this moment. I realized that there's nothing I could do about it anymore. I'm thankful that mum chose dad over that bitter greasy slug."

I can't help but laugh at that. The boys gave me a quizzical look then joined in with my laughter. It was a sign that my fight with Ron is over and forgotten as if it never existed.

We spent the next few days at the library researching for more useful spells or at an empty classroom trying to master it or near the lake just having a breeze. Ron has been spending a surprisingly more time with us after our fight. He just left to tell the other champions about the third task then he stuck around with us.

The week turned into days and the days turned into hours. That Night before the third task, I had that nightmare again. This time, there was more..

**_I was walking along this grassy path; I noticed I was trying to stop the flow of blood that was coming out of my right shoulder. Ignoring the pain, I continued walking before I tripped then a gust of cold wind pierced into my skin. I then realized that I was under Harry's invisibility cloak. I gathered it up and draped it over me to 1.) Keep myself from shivering and 2.) Keep myself hidden and safe._**__

_**After that, I saw everything again. Diggory pinning my friend against a tree with his wand, then the blackout then the flash of green light. I started crying again and shaking Harry's cold body sprawled across the ground. Before I completely woke up, A voice called out "This is it Granger. This is the end."**___

I jolted upright, panting in my bed. I quickly kicked off the covers and went down the stairs. I saw Neville climb down from the boys' dormitory.

"Good Morning, Neville! Have you seen Ron and Harry? Are they upstairs?" I asked.

Neville yawned and answered "Nah. They came down a few hours ago. Why?"

I shook my head and thanked him before climbing out the portrait hole. I went to the Great Hall to see if they were grabbing some breakfast but they're not there. I searched for them in our usual places but they are nowhere to be found. I was on the verge of giving up when I bumped into Cedric.

"Hey." I said.

He continued walking away and I chased after him. "I said hey!"

He stopped to look with cold eyes. "What?"

Then I remembered we had this fight not a few days ago.

~Why do I always get into fights with guys these days?!~

"Well, I was wondering if you had seen Harry-"

"Harry? Harry again? Why is it always him huh? Harry here, Harry there. UGH! I'm sick and tired of him being under the spotlight all the time. Now he managed to take even you away from me."

"What do you mean? I've never been yours Cedric, you know that."

"Whatever. Here's just one thing I gotta say. I'm winning this tournament and I'm winning over the boy who lived. Whatever it takes." Then he started to jog away from me.

"What the Heck, Diggory?!" I called out after him but it is either he was too far away to hear me or he just simply doesn't care.

"Fine." I muttered "The real battle begins now."


	25. the third task

The afternoon passed by with Hogwarts having an eerie feeling. Everyone's buzzing about the upcoming third task this evening. Everyone was bidding the champions good luck. While Harry, Ron and I were walking to Care of Magical creatures...

"Hey Mate, you ready for tonight?" Ron asked enthusiastically.

"I guess so.." Harry said weakly

I smiled a bit and said "Just look at the brighter side, at least after tonight, everything will be back to normal"

Harry nodded "Yeah, I guess you're right Hermione. And after tonight, I can resume to my-"

I blinked my eyes as everything around me seemed blurry and I couldn't hear a thing. My knees buckled and I succumb to the floor. Then I heard the voice again..

_**"This is the end. You cannot save him anymore.." **_**_  
><em>**  
>Then I can hear again and everything came into focus. Harry and Ron were helping me up.<p>

"Hey are you alright?" Ron asked, concerned.

"What happened?" Harry asked too.

"Haven't you heard it?" I asked back.

"Hear what?" Both of them said.

"The hissing voice. And..And didn't everything just go blurry?"

"No.." Harry said slowly "Are you sure you're okay? Aren't you sick or something?"

I shook my head. "No.. I'm not..I mean. I'm okay I'm not sick.."

Ron shrugged and continued walking while I staggered to my feet. We were at the grounds when I decided to tell Harry about it.

"Harry.." I started.

"Hmm?"

"I..I have dreamed about it again..My nightmare.. I-It came back.."

He gave me a reassuring pat in the back "It's just a dream, Hermione.. Don't worry about it."

"B-but Harry! You might be in danger!"

"I'm always in danger Hermione." He said. "That's nothing new."

"But he seemed so sure about it this time!" I exclaimed.

"Who?"

"The voice. He said tonight, it will be the end. I don't have a good feeling about the third task Harry." I said, my voice quivering a bit.

"Hey, I'll be careful.." He said then smiled.

"Okay, then.." I said, still not convinced.

That Night, everyone gathered outside the castle grounds, surprised by the maze that was presented in such a short span of time. Igor Karkaroff and Madame Maxime Olympe stood beside Professor Dumbledore as our headmaster quieted everyone down.

"Silence, Silence!" Then he cleared his throat and cast a spell on himself "Sonorus!"His voice became booming loud as he continued. "Silence!"

Everyone shut up and stared at him, surprised. The old man chuckled and smiled "There, much better. Okay, tonight is the night. We all shall witness each of our champions as they accomplish their third task. It might seem easy but-"

I shook my head and blinked several times as everything went a blur again and I cannot hear a thing. I hold on to Ron to keep myself from falling. Then I heard the voice again.

_**"It's coming quick. This is the end. You cannot save him. Not this time."**_**_  
><em>**  
>Then it faded as quickly as it came. Ron looked at me and asked "Hermione, what is it again? You look pale."<p>

I stared at a nearby tree and told Ron "Nothing. Stay here." Then I sprinted behind the old willow tree. I looked around and made sure no one is looking before pulling out the invisibility cloak that I borrowed from Harry before they went outside tonight. I draped it around me and secured that I'm fully covered.

"I won't let you hurt Harry. Whoever you are." I whispered firmly. Then I waited for the signal.

Professor Dumbledore continued "Since Potter and Diggory are tied on the first place; they will be given the chance to enter first and to look for the Triwizard cup. To be followed by Viktor Krum and then Miss Delacour. On three. One...Two.."

I readied myself to run after them, bracing me for whatever that might happen.

"Three!"

Wand out, I quickly dashed behind Harry and plunged into complete darkness before I realized that opening behind us has already closed, enveloping us inside this Enchanted Maze.

Then I heard it again...

_**"Hmm.. another piece in our game eh? Okay. Might as well enjoy the show.." **__then there was laughter..  
><em>  
>Out of nowhere, a vine gripped my feet and dragged me into the hedge. Slightly panicking, I pointed my wand at it and cast "Relashio!"<p>

I quickly stood up after I cut it in half, releasing myself. I looked around for any signs of Harry but it seems that I lost him. I walked further ahead until I heard a shrieking sound. I turned to my right and saw Fleur being attacked by extremely large Hanteaks.

Then the voice went on again..

_**"Too many people. It's getting crowded. Time to eliminate a few.."**_**_  
><em>**  
>My eyes widened as Fleur stopped struggling and the Hanteaks overpowered her. I pointed my wand and exclaimed "Aguamenti!"<p>

Slowly and little by little, the creatures stopped moving and went into deep slumber. I rushed beside Fleur and helped her sit.

"Fleur.. Can you hear me? Wake up!" I said, shaking her a little.

"Her..Mio..Ne..?" She said weakly.. "What ...are you doing ...H-here?"

I hushed her up and said "I'm getting you out of here." Then I sent fiery red sparks to the sky "Periculum!" I looked back at Fleur and stroke her head. "Don't worry, They'll be here any minute..And I gotta go.. Take care." I kissed her forehead and stood up, listening to signs of Harry's presence. I walked deeper into the maze.

Suddenly, I heard it again.. But this time, it was nearer. I searched for the voice and I almost dropped my wand at what I saw. Cedric Diggory was Pinning Harry against a hedge of the maze with his wand.

"I would've killed you right here, right now but the Dark Lord would want to deal with you himself... Too bad your little girlfriend isn't here to save you, eh Potter?" He hissed.

It was my nightmare. It was happening..


	26. imperius curse

I watched with wide, horrified eyes. My feet seemed rooted to the ground. I snapped out of my shock and without actually thinking, I pulled the cloak off me.

"Ce-Cedric.." I said with tears threatening to spill from my eyes.

Both of them turned to face me and I saw a hint of recognition flash through his face as he said "H-Hermione?" I also noticed the he loosened his grip on Harry. But his eyes grew cold once again and a smirk slowly took place "So... She's here after all. huh?"

"Cedric.. Please.." I pleaded. "Don't do this.."

He laughed maniacally before tightening his hold on my best friend "Why shouldn't I?"

"Because it's not you." I said. Then it hit me. Cedric never hissed or laughed that way. It was not him. Not at all.

"Not me? How can it not be me?!" He asked fiercely.

With my new gained knowledge, A surge of hope flowed within me. "Cedric. Fight it. You're not a piece in their silly games. You're more than that. Fight it."

His face softened and looked me in the eyes "Hermione.. I'm sorry... but I-I can't.. It's too strong.."

"You can do it.. I know you can..Please.." I coaxed..

Harry glared at Cedric and then told me in choked breaths "Her..Mione! Wh-what are you d-doing?"

Cedric whipped his head and glared at Harry with a hard face "Shut up you brat!" Then he shook his head and he was normal "Harry I'm sorry..I really am.."

Then, as if talking to himself he released Harry and backed away slowly.. "I'm sorry.. I can't do this.."

I quickly rushed to Harry who was massaging his throat. Then I looked up to Cedric "Bring down your wand."

He obeyed and suddenly dropped to the ground. He looked up with flaring eyes "You fool! I should have chosen Krum than you worthless fool!" Then tears fell from his eyes as he replied to 'himself' "I'm not doing anything for you! Leave me alone!"

He laughed again, wiping tears away from his eyes "You think you're stronger than me or the Dark Lord himself?! We should've killed you in the first place!"

A scared expression flashed through his face "G-get away from me!"

"You can never get me out of you! You're scared and you're weak!"

The scene was terrifying. More than my nightmare. It was like he was possessed by evil spirits. I decided to talk him out of it. "Cedric.. You can do it.. Just a little more.. I'm here... please.."

He let out a blood-curdling scream before finally sprawling to the ground and shaking like mad. I rushed to his side and shook him "Cedric.."

He stopped shivering and just lay there motionless. I held my breath waiting for what will happen next..Then he opened his eyes.. "H-Her... Mione?"

"Hush.. Are you okay?" I asked as I helped him sit up. Harry joined us too.

"I'm sorry.. To both of you.. I should be ashamed.. I didn't know what happened. I was just walking across the grounds then I felt someone hit me. After that, I lost control over myself. The voice was right. I was scared and I was weak..I-I'm worthless.."

"No don't say that.. It's not your fault." Harry reassured him.

Then, Out of nowhere, we saw a tall hedge fall to the ground revealing the Triwizard Cup. We looked at one another and walked towards it.

"Harry, you take it. I'm not worthy. You should win" Cedric told Harry.

My best friend shook his head and said "You conquered the imperius curse. You deserve it, Diggory."

He glanced at me and said "I couldn't have done it without her. Hermione.. You take it."

I was surprised. "B-but I'm not a champion! Okay.. we take it. The three of us. Together."

"On three..One.." Cedric said.

"Two.." Harry whispered.

"Three." I finished as the three of us gripped the cup. But then something happened. We were transported to some place I couldn't figure out at that moment..


	27. death

I rubbed my head as I slowly got up. I was stunned to see that we were in some kind of graveyard. I looked around for Harry and Cedric and I got the biggest scare of my life. I was seeing him. Right between my very eyes. LORD VOLDEMORT.

~Where are they?!~

That's when I noticed two figures that were tied up and gagged on a pole. The evil wizard was talking with them.

"Ahh..." He hissed "So good to finally see the boy who lived once again.."

I saw a piece of cloth fluttered to the ground. Then I heard Harry speak "What do you want?!"

"You've grown so brave, Potter.. But you can never win against me. NEVER." Then he turned his attention to who I think is Cedric "Ah.. The 'Golden Boy'. Not so golden tonight aren't you?" Then he released a menacing laugh that sent chills up to my spine.

Another cloth fell to the ground and I heard Diggory speak "You! You were the one who put me under the Imperius curse!"

Voldemort snickered and answered "Who else? For someone as good-looking as you, you're not THAT smart, are you? Speaking of Brains.." He turned to someone behind him. "Where's the girl?"

"I-I don't know My Lord... She was with them before they touched the portkey. I'm sure she's around here somewhere."

I have a very good feeling that I was the girl whom they were referring to.. I gripped my wand and watched.

"Oh well.. She'll come out sooner or later.. But I'd prefer it to be...Now.. And I know the perfect solution." He hissed before pointing his wand at my friends. "Hear that, Mudblood? Come out now or I'll be finishing them."

"Hermione!" Harry screamed "Don't !"

But I just can't! I need to save them. Slowly, I stood up from behind the tombstone where I've been hiding. Trying to sound braver than I really am, I said firmly "I'm here. Let them go!"

Voldemort whipped his head and turned towards me. "See, boys? Here is our heroine. Come." He said opening his arms out wide.

"I won't." I muttered.

"What's that?" He snapped.

"I said I won't!"

"Yes you will." He hissed. "Crucio!"

Then I experienced the most painful sensation I've ever felt in my whole life! My body was on fire and my skin was being pierced by hundred and thousand of knives. I was pretty sure that my head will burst any second now. But I bit my lip to keep me from screaming. I bit it so hard than I tasted blood. Then I heard a scream. Was it possible that a shout of protest escaped from my mouth? I bit harder, digging my nails on the ground but the screams of agony didn't stop. Then I realized it was Harry. Was he being tortured too? I stood up, with my whole body still shaking. But it wasn't painful anymore. Did he stop?

I heard a gasp escape from the death eaters but I can see Voldemort wasn't surprised. "And she conquered it. I knew she would. I've heard so many good things about you filthy Mudblood that I want to vomit. If it wasn't for you, this Potter boy would've been gone years ago! But no, you just have to save him. Every single time. I could use your brains, Granger. Your wise perceptions and on cue actions could be a lot of help. Together, we will conquer the world. Just join me and my minions and you will be powerful. In fact, you will be power itself."

I rushed to Harry and Cedric and quickly untied them with a simple charm. "Relashio!"

"You have freed them but I made no offense. Now, I am waiting for an answer, Mudblood. Better give me a good one or else. It will truly be the end." Voldemort hissed. I sensed he was losing his patience over me. But NO. I wouldn't give in.

"Over my dead body!" I snapped.

"No. You're insane!" Voldemort screamed. "Fine. You chose your way, now I choose mine. It will all be over. I will kill Harry Potter. And you cannot do anything about it anymore because you will not live long enough to see another sunrise."

"Hermione.." Harry and Cedric whispered behind me..

"Voldemort. Don't drag them into this. I'm the one who you want! Leave her alone!" Harry shouted.

But The Evil wizard ignored this. He simply pointed his wand across us and muttered "I have always dreamed of finishing you off with my own wand, Mudblood" He started, feeling the weight of words on his tongue.

Voldemort continued saying how much he anticipated this moment, to kill me. Me who have saved Harry's life millions of times but I haven't been listening to him. Instead, I gave my friends my last message. "Harry. I've lived a good life. It's over. It's a battle I am destined to lose. My nightmare is not just a dream. It was a precaution that I should've enjoyed the remaining days of my life. Harry.. It's over." I whispered under my breath. "Cedric, thank you for the wonderful memories I've shared with you. I do wish you'll find the perfect girl for you one day. And both of you, do survive this night for me. Please.. The past weeks have been the most special weeks I've ever lived. I want to die this way. Protecting both of you."

A small smile spread over my face and I closed my eyes as I felt the two of them take hold of each of my hand. I saw the faint image of my parents saying how proud they are of me. Of how much I've been very brave. I single tear escaped from my eye and I braced myself for the end.

Then I heard it. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

That was the word I last heard. Before I died.


	28. life and death

Slowly, I opened my eyes.. Wait.. I did? Well, yeah I guess but I'm not quite sure. Everything was white and I thought I'd gone blind. Then I remembered what happened. The graveyard, the pain, Voldemort and ALAS! The killing curse. I was dead. But surprisingly, I wasn't sad or angry. I felt..Happy. I knew I died in a noble cause. I died protecting those I love. I wondered what happened to Cedric and Harry.

I walked further ahead and noticed that I was wearing a white dress that falls up to my knees. I was walking barefoot but the heat from the sun isn't painful. Or was it the sun? That moment I can no longer distinguish what's what. Then I saw two pairs of wide open arms, as if beckoning me to come closer. At first I thought it was Cedric and Harry but as the distance between me and them shortened, I realized it was not them. It was a fair woman and a tall man with jet black, untidy hair. They were both beaming at me and there were something in their smiles that seems familiar. Then it hit me.

"Welcome, Hermione. We're very glad to finally meet you." Mr. Potter said.

"Erm..uhh" I was lost for words. I was seeing Harry's parents. DEAD parents. And that could only mean one thing.

"There's no need for small talk, dear. Come join us." Mrs. Potter invited.

As the three of us walked together across the wide, white, open space, I finally gathered the courage to speak. "So.. Am I...dead?"

Mr. Potter chuckled, which reminds me of Harry, and said "We will come to that, Hermione. For now, aren't you wondering what happened last night?"

"I do." I answered meekly.

"Then, if that's the case, we will show you." Both of them said, gesturing at a small well that I haven't noticed. I walked up to it and looked in. It was like watching a movie..

_**As the blast of green light hit me, I saw a flash of white barrier-like substance envelop me and the boys. There was a surprised expression on Voldemort's face as the killing curse rebounded to him and his minions. They slowly crumpled to dust and were blown away by the wind.**_**_  
><em>**  
><em><strong>"Nooooo!" The Dark Lord screamed before he ended up like the death eaters.<strong>_

_**Both Cedric and Harry were thrown away by the impact as well as me. I watched as my tattered body flew and landed a few meters ahead with blood trickling from my forehead. The boys lay motionless for a few minutes before finally crawling towards my limp body.**_

_**"She's gone." Cedric declared.**_

_**"No..No this isn't true.." Harry said, refusing to believe before bringing 'me' close to him. He buried his face on my shoulder and cried. **_

_**Cedric put an arm around his shoulder and comforted him but to no avail. He himself looked in distress and he failed to hide it. A few minutes later, he said "Let's go. We will bring her body back."**_

_**Refusing to let go of 'me' Harry ordered "Cedric grab her hand." After Cedric did so, Harry summoned the Portkey and the three of us were gone.**_

I backed away from the well and turned to the Potters. "So.. Am I really dead?"

"Dear, I don't think so. No." Mrs. Potter told me.  
><strong><em><br>"_**B-but.." I started.

"Do you want to live or not?" Mr. Potter asked firmly.

"O-of course I do."

"Then you should live the life you deserve, Hermione. You've spent almost every single day helping our son out of his troubles and trying to keep him alive. We are eternally grateful to you. So now, you really are worthy to live a good life.." Mr. Potter said.

"But Sir.. There's still one question that bothers Me."

"And that is?"

"Who put Harry's name on the Goblet of Fire? If it was Voldemort, how did he do it?"

They stared at each other before facing me and saying something that is plenty unbelievable "We did. We put his name on the Goblet."

"Wh-what?!" I exclaimed.

"We knew what the dark Lord was planning and we decided it was time to end it all. We knew you'd help him defeat Voldemort and it seems that we were right." Mrs. Potter said.

"Yes, that is true, Hermione. We are truly sorry for being a bother to you and such. But it was the only way we could think of. If we let him escape one more time, he would have grown stronger. See? Now he is defeated and gone. Forever."

That moment, I realized that they were right. He needed to be stopped as soon as possible and they did a noble thing to do. Risking the life of their son for the sake of humanity.. I smiled and said "You're right. Now I understand. And it's really okay with me. It is Harry who should live a good life. He's been almost hunted down every single day. He deserves to be happy."

"And he can only be happy with you." Mr. Potter smirked.

"James!" Mrs. Potter said, nudging his husband.

"What do you mean?" I asked honestly confused.

Mrs. Potter took a deep breath and told me. "Hermione, you're of age. But I can't understand how you seem so naive about Harry's feelings for you."

"Now who's talking?" Mr. Potter chuckled.

"Please tell me directly, I cannot understand." I said.

She smiled and continued "Our son loves you Hermione. He really does. But we feel that you should be the one to decide who to choose. It's beyond our control."

"Harry loves me? Well of course as a sister and such. But really, loves me as in loves me more than that? Oh no.. no no.. That's not possible" I said, unbelieving.

Once again, they gestured towards the well and I looked at it for the second time.

There was a scene during our first year. The time when I was locked inside a bathroom with a troll.

_**"Mate, we gotta save her!" Harry exclaimed.**_**_  
><em>**  
><em><strong>"But why? She's an insufferable know-it-all. She isn't even our friend." Ron said, dismissively.<strong>_**_  
><em>**  
><em><strong>"Fine, if you don't want to, I will go and rescue her myself."<strong>_**_  
><em>**  
>Then the scene dissolved and changed into another. This time it was on our second year. The time when I was petrified.<p>

_**It showed Harry staying beside me. He was crying and holding my hands with his. I noticed that it might be late because there were stars outside the window.**_**_  
><em>**  
><em><strong>"Hermione.. Don't worry. I'll find a way to get you back and I promise that I'll have revenge.. Please Hermione, don't go.."<strong>_**_  
><em>**  
>The scene shifted once again and it showed Ron and Harry. I remember that it was when I've eavesdropped on them during their detention.<p>

_**"Come on mate, tell me..Is it Luna? I won't get mad if it's Ginny.. I'd love to have you as an in-law. But is it Cho? Hermione? Who? tell me!" Ron said, tugging Harry's arm. **_**_  
><em>**  
><em><strong>"Bloody Hell! Fine, It's Hermione! I like Hermione. Happy?" Harry exclaimed and walking away as far as he can.<strong>_**_  
><em>**  
><em><strong>Ron stood there frozen before catching up with him "Ha! I knew it! You lover boy! You do fancy our little friend here!"<strong>_**_  
><em>**  
>Another shift and it was only a quick one.<p>

_**Harry was standing outside Snape's office and I heard laughter. I realized it was me and Cedric during our detention. A sigh escaped from my friend's lips as he walked away, obviously crushed.**_**_  
><em>**  
>The next change was in the common room with Harry and Ron.<p>

_**"You gotta make a move!" Ron exclaimed.**_**_  
><em>**  
><em><strong>"But I told you, she likes Diggory! How can I match up with that?" Harry said, exasperated.<strong>_

_**Ron brightened and said "Then you have to make her want you! Jealousy always works.."**_

_**"Jealousy? With whom will she be jealous? Ginny? Nah, they're like sisters! Cho? She knows I'm over Cho.. Who? It needs to be someone new.." Harry said, somewhat agreeing with the plan.**_

_**Suddenly, Neville came and said "Hey Ron. Luna's looking for you."**_

_**Mischief danced through Ron's eyes "Bingo!"**_

The next scene looked oddly familiar. It was Luna and Harry talking under the tree. It was the time when Luna asked to talk with Harry privately.

_**"So you wanna talk? About what?" Harry said, kicking a pebble.**_**_  
><em>**  
><em><strong>"Erm.. I've thought about it long and hard. About your plan and Ron.. I can see how much you like Hermione so, even if it's somehow bad, but if you think this will work out.. Then I'm in." Luna said.<strong>_**_  
><em>**  
><em><strong>"Really?! Y-you'll pretend?" Harry asked, surprised.<strong>_**_  
><em>**  
><em><strong>"Yes.. But remember I'll just pretend. Because Harry.. I.." Luna started.. "I've always liked Cedric Diggory."<strong>_**_  
><em>**  
>I was expecting for more but all I saw was my reflection. I backed away and approached the Potters.<p>

"Seen your proof dear?" Mrs. Potter said.

"So he does fancy me... and he did try to ask me to the ball but.."

"But he made a promise to Diggory.." Mr. Potter finished.

"What do I do now?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Follow this." Mrs. Potter said pointing at my heart. "It will never fail you. In fact, it saved you from death. You, Harry and Cedric's love for each other defeated Voldemort. If there's power greater than him, it is love."

"Hermione, as much as we want you to stay, you'll be running out of time. You gotta go back now." Mr. Potter said, urgently.

"Go where?" I asked.

"Back to Hogwarts. To make a decision I've made years ago. Something which I have no regrets. In choosing who to love. My best Friend.." Mrs. Potter said, stopping. "Or my first love." Then looking at her husband.

"Snape.." That was the last thing I muttered before they both smiled and waved at me.

"Tell Harry how much we love him! We'll be looking out for both of you. And may you make a decision which you won't regret too.. Goodbye dear." Mrs. Potter finished, beaming at me.

I feel myself fading. They waved at me and I did so too before finally, I was gone. Gone to make a choice between my first love, Cedric and my best friend who turned out to have been in love with me the whole time...


	29. who to choose?

I felt sunlight hit my face. I was scared to open my eyes and see that I was not alive. I just laid there motionless until a felt a fat drop of water hit my cheek.

~Sunlight and rain? What's happening?~

Then I realized that a shadow blocked the ray of sun. And then there was sobbing.

"'Er...Mione..Yer always be remembered. ..Yer..." A gruff voice said but didn't have time to finish because he was already crying buckets.

Slowly, I opened my eyes and saw Hagrid standing over me, his huge hands covering his face.

~I'm home..At Hogwarts..~

I reached my hand out to him and touched him gently. "Hagrid.. Why are you crying? I'm here.."

He looked up and colors from his face drained.. "'Ermione? A ghost!"

Everyone shuffled over to me. That's when I realized that I was lying on a marble table where flowers and stars where engraved. They thought I was dead. **_I_** thought I was dead. Then I recognized faces that were scattered around me. Some were surprised, shocked, amused, happy, and I saw some of them tried to wipe tears away including, surprisingly, Draco Malfoy. I glanced at his way and gave a small smile which he returned shyly.

"I'm not a ghost. It's me.. I'm alive." I said, opening my arms out wide.

Everyone cheered and hugged me. They were crying tears of joy and laughing at the same time. Hagrid helped me out of the table and I gave him a big hug. I scanned the area for signs of Harry and Cedric but instead, I saw Malfoy walking towards me alone.

"Hey Granger." He greeted.

"Hi Draco." I greeted back. It was my first time calling him in his first name while having an okay conversation.

He stared at the floor and said "I'm really glad you're alive..I honestly do.."

"Really?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Yeah.. I mean, if you were gone I have no one else to call names and tease except for Potter, Weasley and a few others. What I'm saying is that I would miss you if you were really dead." He explained. "And when we all thought you were a goner, it made me realize that it wouldn't be the same without you. You were loved by many. I'm sure if it was me, only a handful would come and they would probably be celebrating my death."

"Hey." I said, patting his shoulder a little "Don't say that. I would be sorry if you're dead."

"Really?" He asked, surprised. "Well ermm.. so.. I'd just like to apologize.. For everything. I knew I was rude and a jerk but well, I don't really know why I do or say all those things. I'm sorry for everything, Hermione. I promise I would never call you a mud- I would never call you _THAT _again."

"It's alright.." I smiled then remembered "By the way, Have you seen Cedric-"

"Hermione!"

Both of us turned around and I saw Cedric rushing to me. He gave me a very big hug that I thought I'd black out. When he finally pulled away. He smiled and said "I really thought you were dead Hermione.. Really. I was on my wits end when I, we, saw you get hit by the killing curse."

Draco cleared his throat and said "Erm..I should leave you guys alone I guess.. See you later Hermione.." He waved then jogged away.

Cedric gave me a weirded out look and said "What was that all about? UGH, Nevermind. The point is, how did you survive? What happened?"

"Long story and it's not that important. I have to tell you something that couldn't wait for another minute." I said.

"Then spill away.." He told me, crossing his arms across his chest.

~This is it Hermione.. It's now or never.~

I took a deep breath and confessed "I love you Diggory. I really do.."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~""""""""""~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>I ran downhill towards the lake. I saw him there, standing looking over the water. I smiled and called out.<p>

"Harry!"

He turned and his expression was un-explainable. There was a hint of sadness that was changed into confusion and finally, happiness. But he stood there, rooted on the ground.

I shook my head and smiled while I jog over to him. When I got beside him, I tilted my head a little and asked "Well?"

He chuckled and engaged me into a big embrace. I hugged him back and pulled away after a few minutes.

"I-I can't believe it. You're alive. I..I didn't believe them when they told me but it's true." He said, still not over by the fact that I'm really alive.

"Yeah, I guess it is unbelievable. I couldn't imagine it myself."

"Hermione.. I'm really sorry that I couldn't rescue you and I know I was the reason that you kinda, died. But how did you..?"

"The exact thing that rescued you from death the night your parents was murdered." I said.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Love. Unrequited love." I simply proclaimed.

"Hermione, before anything else. I-I just gotta tell you this. I-I know we've been best friends for almost four years now. A-And now, I feel dumb for all the things that I did. F-For the things that I didn't do actually.." He stammered, and shifted his feet nervously. "I-I don't know how to break this to you and if you only know, right now, facing a dragon would be a piece of cake than doing this. But I have given much thought in it and I couldn't take to hold it back any longer.. Hermione, I..I." He was looking at the ground and was blushing terribly.

I pulled his chin up so he was facing me. I looked at his eyes and said "You what?"

He gulped but still stammered "Hermione I.."

I laughed and said "Oh Nevermind, you couldn't do it anyway." Then I stopped the fluctuating flow of words from his mouth with my lips. I closed my eyes and held my breath, happy that I've finally gathered up the courage to face the fact that it was Harry, My bestest friend, is the one who I truly deeply love.

Out of breath, I pulled away from him a grinned "Well?"

He was now blushing more than ever but he was grinning too "Well, I never could have imagined. Hermione. I love you. From the very first time that I set my eyes on you, I knew you were the one. Even when Ron thinks you were an insufferable know-it-all,. Even when you were being all goody-goody. And even until just a few hours ago, when all of them thought that you were dead, I still believed that you were the one for me. I never gathered up enough courage to tell you and if you didn't kiss me right now, I don't know if I am telling this to you right now. But Hermione Jean Granger, I love you with all my heart and with all my soul."

I was surprised at the sudden flow of courage on my best friend. I have never dreamed it to be like this. I was finally free to admit my feelings and so was he. It was very beautiful that I started to cry.

He was suddenly startled and stuttered "Hermione! I-I'm sorry.. I didn't know that you mean another thing by that kiss.. I.. I'm sorry..Please don't cry. It's alright if you don't..feel the same way.. I just thought that you did but..Please Hermione, don't cry.."

Still crying, I hit him playfully on the shoulder. "A-are you kidding me? Of course I do! Harry James Potter. I love you MORE than my own life. I've always did.." I sniffed a little and buried my face on his shoulder.

He chuckled a bit and stroked my hair "But why are you crying?"

"Because of you! You're so.." I tried to think of an appropriate word but I failed "Not even in my wildest dreams that you..You would say that to me.."

He pulled away and smiled, "Of course I would." Then he kissed my forehead before wiping my tears away "No more tears, okay? It breaks my heart to see you crying."

I nodded before I remembered. "Hey, Harry. I gotta tell you another thing." We sat down beside the lake then I told him everything that I've talked about with his parents while he just nodded and listened patiently.

"I understand.. They are right Hermione, At least all of it is over. He's already gone." He said in a sober tone before saying in a light and embarrassed manner "But I just can't believe they showed you that! I mean well, there's actually more like the time when we talked at the bleachers, Well actually when YOU tried to talk to me. I was filled with rage and jealousy back then. I really thought that Cedric stole the world from me. That he stole YOU away from me. But I guess I was wrong, am I not?"

"Yeah. Definitely. I hate to admit but I was a tiny bit jealous of Luna too. Well, but I tried to hide it and I guess I was good." I said, smiling.

"Anyway, you know that Cedric likes you right?" He asked.

I nodded and said "Yeah, I do.."

"What are you planning to do now? I mean, he asked you already to be his girlfriend." he asked again.

"I've talked to him a little while ago about that." I said.

"And what did you and him said?"

"Well.. I told him I love him. Because I really do. But I explained to him that even though I love him. I can never like him more than a brother. Because there is someone who owns my heart. He told me he understands and that he will be happy which ever decision that I make. He will be happy for both of us." I explained.

"You told him it was me?"

"No. He already knew it from the beginning. He understood all your actions Harry. Hmm.. How did he say it.. Well, he told me that 'Boys are boys' and 'A boy always know how his fellow acts or speak, therefore, I've always knew Harry has the hots for you. Remember the time that I told you that he looks differently at you? That's the major evidence that he's fallen for you. Hard.' and before I left to find you, he actually told me that I should never hurt you, Harry. Because he knows that you're a great guy, even better than him he says, and that you'll never harm me in any manner." I continued to explain.

"And I guess he's right." He said, smiling. "Because I'll never hurt you. Ever. And I'm glad that he recognizes. I've always felt that he's my biggest rival. In all things especially during the tournament."

"But it's over now. It's in the past. You can never believe that even Draco asked for forgiveness." I told him.

"Well, I guess I can. Because after you were..gone. He's been there for me, you know?" He said.

I smiled and said "Then, I'm not surprised."

Both of us laughed and I leaned over to place my head on his shoulder while he laces his fingers through mine. We sat in comfy silence as we watched the sunset. That moment, I knew I've made the right decision. I've made the right choice. The choice on who to choose.


End file.
